L'oubliée
by meldawen
Summary: Elle alla dans un monde dont elle avait seulement rêvé, devint quelque chose de ses rêves, et maintenant... fic traduite de l'anglais, de "the forgotten" de Faerlas.
1. Chapter 1

L'oubliée

_**L'oubliée**_

Disclaimer: Le seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartient pas. Jennifer appartient à l'auteur.

Note de la traductrice: J'ai lu cette fic en anglais et l'ai trouvée géniale. Elle a plus de 400 reviews et mérite la peine qu'on y jette un coup d'œil. Une chose : N.Tnote de la traductrice.

Note de l'auteur: C'est une histoire à laquelle j'ai réfléchi en étant à moitié endormie sur une période de plusieurs mois. Mon esprit fait des choses bizarres… C'est aussi une auto insertion, une auto insertion non glorifiée. Prévenez-moi si quelqu'un devient Mary-Sue. Sans autre préambule, **L'oubliée.**

Chapitre 1 : une fille normale.

Jennifer était, eh bien, moyenne. Dans un sens. Elle avait seize ans, mesurait à peu près 1m63, avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, et des joues rondes qui semblaient la rendre plus jeune de trois ans et sa peau était claire, mais pouvait bronzer si elle restait assez longtemps à l'extérieur. Elle n'était pas belle, mais pas laide non plus. Comme je disais, moyenne.

Elle pouvait se vanter d'être une personne bien entourée. Son école était petite, et elle était aimée autant des populaires que des paumés, mais préférait les paumés parce qu'ils n'étaient pas si pointilleux sur l'apparence. Les populaires n'aimaient pas quand elle portait ses grosses lunettes noires.

C'était un deux mai, plus précisément 1h30 de l'après-midi. Heure d'étude. Elle aimait ses heures d'étude ; c'était une chance de faire un peu de travail, et plus important, un moment pour rêver, ce qu'elle était justement en train de faire. Elle n'entendait rien de tous les chuchotements, les grattements des crayons sur le papier, et les coups des bics sur les tables. Elle entendait seulement le bruit de l'eau gargouillant et éclaboussant autours d'elle pendant qu'elle sautait dans un lac scintillant. Pourtant, un moment plus tard, ce rêve finit el elle se retrouva à envisager si allait enlever ses lentilles pour mettre ses lunettes. Maudites allergies! Elle gardait toujours la boîte de ses lentilles et ses lunettes dans ses poches. Soudainement, sa rêvasserie fut interrompue par quelque chose derrière la fenêtre qui attira son attention. C'était petit, blanc et scintillant.

« Ça ne pourrait pas être un flocon de neige… » pensait-elle . «Ce n'est définitivement pas une étoile filante, donc qu'est-ce que c'est ? » La salle d'étude était près du coin intérieur du bâtiment, et un arbre poussait à quelques mètres de là.

Ç'est venu de plus en plus près, jusqu'à se poser sur l'herbe, de ce côté de la rue. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Soudainement un cheval et son cavalier en surgirent au galop et continuèrent jusqu'à l'arbre. Le cavalier portait des guêtres (N.T : en anglais c'est « leggings », je suis pas sûre de la traduction, mais si vous voyez pas ce que c'est des guêtres, on va dire pantalon, dorénavant) d'une couleur gris-vert, des bottes de cuir souple, et le reste était couvert par une longue cape verte. Jennifer ouvrit la fenêtre pendant que le cavalier descendait du cheval et il l'appela :

« J'ai été envoyé pour vous chercher! Pourriez-vous descendre, s'il vous plait? » dit le cavalier blond.

« Qui vous a envoyé? » répondit-elle à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Mon père. S'il vous plait, descendez! »

« Okay ! »

Bon, elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait les pieds sur terre, mais quelque chose lui disait d'y aller. C'était de loin contre sa raison.

Elle avait grimpé sur un bon nombre d'arbre quand elle était petite, et parvint, sans grande difficulté, à s'élever hors de la fenêtre et sur le rebord. Ce jours là elle portait une chemise vert citron, une jupe khaki arrivant au genou, des collants bronzés (N.T : je sais ça parait bizarre mais ça veut juste dire que ses collants sont plus foncés que la couleur de sa peau ; vous verrez bien plus tard pourquoi) et des sandales. Pas vraiment un ensemble adapté à l'escalade. Avec un peu de difficulté, elle s'assit et commença à descendre. Soudainement elle commença à perdre prise! Elle allait tomber! Elle eut des flashbacks du jour où elle s'était cassé la jambe en tombant. Elle tomba du rebord et ferma les yeux, se préparant à toucher le sol, mais ça n'arriva pas. À la place, elle se retrouva saine et sauve tenue comme une mariée, dans les bras de l'étranger aux cheveux d'or.

« Merci »dit-elle dans un souffle.

L'étranger répondit un cordial « de rien » et demanda « êtes-vous blessée ? »

« Non, tout m'a l'air d'être en ordre. Merci. Pourriez-vous me déposer par terre, s'il vous plait? » elle n'aimait pas être tenue comme ça. Ça la rendait nerveuse ; elle avait peur d'être lâchée.

« Oh, oui, désolé. »dit le blond étranger quand il la déposa. «Savez-vous monter à cheval ? »

« Non ». Elle soupira. Elle avait toujours eu envie d'apprendre.

« Donc vous aurez besoin d'aide pour monter dessus.» L'étranger monta sur le cheval et l'amena plus près d'elle. Il s'arrêta et demanda « ça ne vous dérange pas? »

« Je…suppose que non » répondit-elle. Qu'allait-il faire? Il se pencha, mit ses bras sous les siens, la souleva et la déposa sur la selle devant lui. Et voilà!

« Je suppose que vous ne savez pas monter en amazone » (N.T : les deux jambes du même côté du cheval) demanda l'étranger avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« J'aurais aimé! »dit-elle en soupirant. Elle réalisa que si elle ne pouvait pas chevaucher en amazone, elle devrait enjamber le cheval. Faire ça voudrait dire que sa jupe remontrait haut sur ses jambes, et ce serait une horrible violation des règles strictes qu'elle s'appliquait à elle-même.

L'étranger devait l'avoir remarqué aussi parce qu'il demanda « voudriez-vous emprunter ma cape? »

« Oui, merci beaucoup! » répondit-elle sincèrement. L'étranger détacha sa cape et la passa à Jennifer. Elle la prit, et la mit avant d'essayer d'enjamber le cheval. Le premier essai était le bon!

« Êtes-vous prête? » demanda l'étranger.

« Oui je le suis, merci » répondit-elle, et ils chevauchèrent vers l'objet scintillant. Elle était emplie d'un sentiment d'aventure. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur ou quelque chose! Assez peu caractéristique d'elle, je vous assure.

La courte cavalcade vers le quoi-que-ce-soit ne donna pas d'indices sur sa nature. Étant une cavalière inexpérimentée, et l'étranger le sachant, il mit ses bras autours de sa taille juste avant que le cheval ne saute dedans. Elle en était reconnaissante, parce que ce saut l'avait terrifiée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Un instant ils étaient dans un décor familier qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie et puis le suivant ils chevauchaient dans une grande plaine droit vers une grosse ligne d'arbres à distance, ce qui était en fait une immense forêt, et derrière celle-ci des montagnes au loin. L'étranger la lâcha au moment où ils touchèrent le sol. Elle avait de la peine à l'admettre, mais elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la lâche pas. Le fait de n'être jamais montée à cheval avant la rendait nerveuse. Elle se tendit juste après qu'il la lâche. Il sentit le changement.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si tendue? Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. Le cheval non plus.» dit l'étranger avec une drôle de grimace. Si elle avait pu la voir, et qu'elle n'avait pas été sur un cheval, elle aurait dit quelque chose d'intelligent ou lui aurait frappé le bras. Les circonstances étant différentes, elle réagit autrement.

« J'assume que vous n'allez pas me laisser tomber, et ma tête sait ça, mais pas le reste!». L'étranger la regarda bizarrement. Ce qu'elle avait dit n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour lui. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour elle non plus, mais elle était habituée à elle-même.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous assurer que vous ne tomberez pas?» demanda l'étranger.

« Heum…heu…» elle bégayait. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre. L'étranger attendit patiemment sa réponse. Ils avaient tout leur temps ; leur but, quelque part dans la forêt, était encore à quelques heures de là.

« Et bien,» commença-t-elle

« Oui?»répondit-il patiemment.

« Je…heum…n'était pas nerveuse quand…»

« Quand quoi?» demanda-t-il. Il soupçonnait de déjà savoir ce qu'elle allait dire, et comprit son malaise.

Elle prit une forte inspiration et dit en un souffle « Je n'était pas nerveuse quand vous aviez vos bras autour de moi!».

Ses bras autours d'elle firent leur effet. Elle se calma instantanément. Comme elle détestait cette situation! Elle était allée contre la voix de la raison en montant sur ce cheval et maintenant elle était tenue par une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine! Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de plus sage qu'elle qui lui disait que c'était ok, comme si quelqu'un lui chuchotait à l'oreille « ne t'inquiète pas, tu est sensée être ici!». Quoi que ce soit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire.

L'étranger commença à chanter quelque chose dans une langue étrange. Elle l'avait déjà entendue auparavant mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où. Une pensée dérangeante lui vint alors: où était-elle? Elle y réfléchit un moment et parvint à la conclusion qu'où qu'elle soit, ce n'était pas son monde, et que ça devait être un autre, mais lequel? Une pensée lui vint. « Nan, ça serait pas possible, n'est-ce pas?». Donc elle demanda.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, où sommes-nous?»

« En Terre du Milieu. Pour être précis, à quelques heures de la Forêt Noire.» répondit l'étranger.

« Pourrais-je demander quelle année, quel mois et quel jour sommes-nous?» demanda-t-elle. L'excitation devenait trop grande!

Nous sommes en août, le 29ème, en l'an 3018 du Troisième Âge» répondit l'étranger.

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda-t-elle n'osant pas deviner.

« Je suis Legolas, prince de la Forêt Noire et mon père…»

Elle l'interrompit « Votre père est le roi Thranduil. »

« Eh bien, oui! Comment le saviez-vous?» demanda Legolas, étonné.

« Vous voyez, il y a ces livres dans mon monde, écrits par un homme appelé Tolkien, et ils parlent de la Terre du Milieu, et votre père et vous êtes dans quelques histoires.» Elle commença à expliquer les livres. Il se demandait comment une telle chose pouvait exister. Soudain Jennifer se remit à parler.

« Je crois que peut-être que je ne viens pas d'un autre monde, mais d'un autre temps » dit-elle lentement.

« Que voulez-vous dire?» demanda-t-il.

« Il y a une théorie selon laquelle Tolkien écrivait sur une époque passée dont personne ne se souvient, pas sur un autre monde. Bien sûr cette théorie n'a jamais été plus que ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que la Terre du Milieu existait, jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant je sais. Cette théorie devait être vraie! Il n'y a pas d'autre explication!» La dernière partie était plus adressée à elle-même qu'à Legolas. Elle commençait à se demander si la même chose n'était pas vraie pour d'autres histoires…

« Cela veut-il dire que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici?» demanda Legolas.

« Non. Je croyais que vous saviez!» répondit-elle.

« Non, ni moi ni mon père avons idée de la raison de votre présence ici.» admit Legolas.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher?» demanda-t-elle, légèrement perdue.

« Je suis venu vous chercher car mon père et mois avons eu des rêves qui nous disaient de le faire.»

« Envoyés par les Valar, je suppose.»

« Oui. Enfin, dans nos rêves on nous disait quoi faire, et mon père et moi réunis nous savions tout ce que nous devions savoir, et vous êtes là.» dit Legolas.

Il y eut quelques moments de silence puis Legolas recommença à chanter doucement. Jennifer se sentait enfin confortable sur le cheval et commença à s'assoupir. Il lui arrivait la même chose en voiture. Elle fut bientôt profondément endormie.

Un moment plus tard, ou c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, quelque chose fit sursauter Jennifer elle se réveilla. Elle pensa « Waow, je n'arrive pas à croire combien c'est confortable de monter à cheval, et ce sur quoi je suis appuyée est vraiment très confortable! Attend une seconde!» Elle réalisa qu'elle était couchée sur un prince elfique! Ah! Une règle rompue deux fois! Horrible! Elle se redressa vite.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?» demanda le prince elfique.

« Je suis désolée!» s'écria-t-elle.

« Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il. Elle le déconcertait totalement. « Quelle étrange fille humaine» se disait-il.

« D'avoir dormis sur vous! Je n'aurais pas du» s'excusa-t-elle.

Il regarda juste l'arrière de sa tête, les sourcils froncés. Il ne la comprenait pas. La plupart des elfes ne s'en serait pas souciés; ils savaient toujours s'ils s'appréciaient. C'était sans importance. S'il avait fait partie de sa famille, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, bien sûr, mais elle était sûre qu'il ne l'était pas.

« Je vous assure, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Vous n'êtes pas très lourde.» Il essayait de la rassurer. Ça fonctionna, en quelque sorte. Jennifer se sentait entre l'assurance et la suspicion. Une position horrible! Alors elle se rappela de choses qu'elle avait lues dans la trilogie, et décida d'être assurée. Elle avait dormi un bon moment, et trouvait qu'ils étaient près de la forêt.

« Bon, à quelle distance de l'orée de la forêt et le palais de votre père?» demanda-t-elle.

« À un peu moins d'une heure.» répondit-il.

« Oh.» dit-elle. Un moment plus tard elle demanda « pourriez-vous faire que le cheval galope?»

« Pourquoi?» demanda l'elfe. Elle était étrange.

« Comme ça je peux voir ce que ça fait de chevaucher au galop. Je l'ai déjà lu, mais ne l'ai évidemment pas fait moi-même.» admit-elle timidement.

« D'accord » dit le prince en souriant. Il dit un mot au cheval, et il partit comme une flèche vers la forêt. Elle trouvait ça exaltant! Les pas du cheval elfique étaient légers, et ça le rendait merveilleux (N.T : le galop) ! Elle sourit aussi largement qu'elle le pouvait ! L'elfe sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il savait que c'était la joie qui le faisait battre ainsi. Il sourit. Ça lui rappelait la fois où il avait emmené sa jeune cousine, Nimloth, faire du cheval pour la première fois. Elle aussi avait souri.

« Vous aimez?» demanda l'elfe avec un sourire.

« J'adore!» répondit Jennifer. « C'est fabuleux! Je regrette seulement que la forêt s'approche si vite.»

L'elfe fit changer de direction au cheval. Ils chevauchèrent à l'orée de la forêt pendant longtemps. Le cheval elfique ne se fatiguait jamais. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, donc l'elfe fit aller le cheval vers la forêt encore une fois.

Le cheval était ralenti à un pas léger quand ils entrèrent dans la forêt. Jennifer n'était jamais allée dans une forêt aussi grande auparavant, donc elle était un peu impressionnée au début. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, les arbres devinrent des arbres, et elle les appréciait autant qu'elle appréciait les bois de derrière chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas pour autant enlever cette impression que cette forêt était totalement différente. L'air même de la Terre du milieu était définitivement différent de celui auquel elle était habituée, et elle n'arrivait pas a trouver ce que c'était.

Ils chevauchèrent pendant longtemps ; et soudainement Jennifer se retrouva devant ces mêmes portes que Bilbon avait vu Varda sait combien d'années. Elles s'ouvrirent par magie quand le cheval les approcha, et se refermèrent par magie une fois que la queue du cheval avait dépassé l'entrée. Elle vit de magnifiques maisons partout autours dans les arbres ou sur le sol. Tout était beaucoup plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Pendant qu'ils croisaient le pont, un elfe vint vers eux.

« Salutations, Prince Legolas! Salutations, belle invitée! Puis-je prendre votre cheval?» demanda l'elfe.

« Salutations, et oui.» répondit Legolas. Il descendit, et Jennifer le suivit avec un peu de difficulté. L'elfe emmena le cheval, et Legolas et Jennifer marchèrent vers la demeure de Thranduil. Une fois les portes passés, Jennifer rendit au prince elfique sa cape.

« Merci» dit-elle et le lui tendant.

« De rien.» répondit l'elfe. Au moment où il l'avait drapée sur son bras, Jennifer eut la chair de poule. Ces couloirs étaient un peu frais. Elle pensait que ce serait un peu impoli ou bizarre de la redemander, donc elle décida de souffrir. Sa personnalité était assez capricieuse, elle l'admettait. Quelque chose que les livres ne mentionnaient pas c'était que les elfes étaient hyper sensibles à tous et tout autours d'eux. Le changement le plus léger était perçu.

« Avez-vous froid?» demanda le prince elfique, un peu inquiet. Les humains pouvaient facilement tomber malade.

« Un peu» admit-elle. L'elfe lui rendit instantanément la cape. Jennifer la mit sur ses épaules et le remercia.

Ils formaient un couple bizarre en marchant dans les couloirs elfiques. Il était grand et portait des habits elfiques. Elle était petite, du point de vue des elfes, et portait des vêtements très inhabituels pour la Terre du Milieu de toute façon. Ses sandales claquaient bruyamment sur le sol. Tous les elfes sur place la regardaient quand elle passait. Une jupe si courte! Des chaussures si bruyantes! Bons Valar! N'avait-elle aucune décence?

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux portes de la salle du trône. Legolas avait sa main sur la porte et allait entrer quand Jennifer l'arrêta.

« S'il vous plait, avant d'entrer, dites-moi quelles salutations sont adaptées pour s'adresser à un roi elfique!» demanda-t-elle.

« Saluez-le seulement d'une façon adaptée à la royauté dans votre monde.» répondit Legolas en poussant les portes.

Royauté! Quelle royauté? Elle vivait en Amérique ! S'adresser à la royauté n'était jamais envisagé par la plupart des Américains.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, elle examinait le visage du roi Thranduil. Legolas lui ressemblait beaucoup. « Hé bien, maintenant je sais d'où il tient!» pensa-t-elle. Ensuite elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Qui devrait parler en premier? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Legolas prit la parole.

« Salutations, mon père. Voici Jennifer, celle pour qui j'ai été envoyé.»

« Salutation, Jennifer» dit Thranduil avec un léger signe d'assentiment.

« Salutations, votre majesté» dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

« Racontez-moi votre histoire, s'il vous plait» demanda le roi. Jennifer se mit à lui dire tous les détails pertinents dont elle pouvait se souvenir. Ses courtes seize années avaient été assez dépourvues d'évènements majeurs, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa présence.

Quand elle eut fini, le roi l'informa qu'elle pouvait aller dans sa chambre et se préparer pour dîner. Il y aurait un banquet en son honneur cette nuit. Elle trouvait qu'elle recevait des honneurs injustifiés. Un banquet, pour elle! Elle n'avait pas encore été là assez de temps pour faire quoi que ce soit, et elle n'avait certainement rien fait d'aussi remarquable chez elle. Elle remercia le roi et lui dit qu'elle se sentait incroyablement honorée.

Legolas l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand ils étaient plus loin dans les couloirs elle demanda « Pourquoi tenez-vous un banquet en mon honneur?»

« Nous tenons un banquet en votre honneur pour que vous vous sentiez la bienvenue.»

« Oh, chez nous si nous voulons que quelqu'un se sente bien accueilli nous le saluons gentiment et lui disons que s'il a besoin de quelque chose il n'a qu'à demander. Nous l'invitons parfois à manger, mais certainement jamais à un banquet.»

Legolas eut un regard bizarre. «Préféreriez-vous que nous l'annulions?»

« Non, je ne suis pas offensée. Je suis juste surprise, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais rien eu d'autre en mon honneur que des fêtes d'anniversaire, et d'habitude c'est moi qui les organise.

« Donc vous n'êtes pas très aimée?» demanda-t-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis assez bien aimée. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose d'assez remarquable pour qu'on tienne un festin en mon honneur, c'est tout.»

« Mais vous disiez que vous organisiez vos propres fêtes d'anniversaire.»

« Ma mère ne considérait pas les anniversaires comme des grandes occasions. Je suppose qu'ils devraient avoir plus d'importance chez les humains que les elfes, mais une simple année n'a pas autant d'importance que, disons, des étapes importantes comme 10, 16, 40 et 50 ans.»

« Je crois que je comprend.» dit l'elfe lentement. Les humais étaient étranges, ou celle-ci au moins l'était. C'était quelque chose que sa famille et ses amis pensaient d'elle. Ils le lui ont aussi dit, et elle était toujours d'accord avec eux.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres en silence jusqu'à ce que Legolas dise « Voilà votre chambre », placé à côté de la porte. « La mienne est à côté. Je viendrai vous chercher pour aller dîner dans quelques minutes. »

« Merci» dit-elle. Elle alla dans sa chambre et lui dans la sienne. Sa chambre était trop belle! Sur le mur de droite il y avait un petit âtre. En face de lui il y avait un divan drapé d'une couverture d'un bleu profond. Deux grandes lampes, avec une table et une chaise entre elles, se tenaient contre le mur du fond. À gauche de ces meubles se trouvait une porte. Son lit se situait au centre de la partie gauche de la chambre. C'était un lit large avec une armature en bois ornée de gravures. La tête était à peine visible sous la montagne d'oreillers. Les oreillers avaient l'air d'être incroyablement doux et étaient de couleur bleue, verte et blanche. La couverture supérieure (je suppose qu'on pourrait l'appeler un édredon) était bleue avec un magnifique motif de vigne vert avec des fleurs blanches dessus. En regardant de plus près elle en conclut que les fleurs étaient entourées de fil argenté, et que de fils d'or passaient par les vignes et les feuilles vertes.

Le mur de gauche supportait une armoire et un lavabo (N.T : je suis pas sûre pour ce mot. En anglais c'est « wash stand », et mettre lavabo ça m'a paru logique). À côté de la porte qui menait à sa chambre, un grand miroir était suspendu dans un cadre d'argent et d'or. Elle erra dans la chambre et se retrouva à regarder la porte à côté de la table à écrire. Elle tendit la main et prit la poignée de porte. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement rapide. Dedans il y avait une grande baignoire argentée, une table avec des serviettes et des essuies dessus, et plusieurs lampes et bougies. Il y avait deux grandes lampes, une de chaque côté de la baignoire, et tout autours de la salle de bains il y avait des étagères qui portaient des bougies, plein, plein de bougies.

« Yes!» pensa-t-elle. « Je savais bien que j'aimais les elfes pour une bonne raison!» La pensée d'un bain chaud était pratiquement la meilleure pensée qu'elle avait eue de la journée. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, elle était légèrement nerveuse. Je veux dire, elle avait été enlevée de son monde pour une raison que personne ne connaît. Soudainement les mots de Legolas lui revinrent à l'esprit, et elle sortit vite de là.

Elle alla jusqu'à l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Dedans il y avait une robe vert chasseur (N.T : en anglais c'est « hunter green » mais je sais pas exactement quel type des vert c'est ni si ça a un autre nom en français) avec des motifs argentés dessus, et des manches larges et fluides couleur crème. Elle adorait ce genre de manches! À côté il y avait une robe verte et brune qu'elle trouva particulièrement attirante, qui avait aussi des manches larges et fluides. Elle était presque en train de tomber dans les pommes! Elle adorait ce type de robes! À côté de celle-là il y avait une tenue de chasse. Une tunique d'une couleur vert khaki et avec du cuir brun. C'était une seule pièce, et de la même matière, mais elle avait un motif de feuilles enchevauchées. Pendues à côté de la tunique il y avait une paire de leggings (N.T : c'était pas traduit, ça, mais si je dit leggings, c'est plus style pantalon que collant sans pied) vert-gris.

À côté de ça il y avait une cape verte, et à côté une robe de nuit d'un violet doux. Au fond de l'armoire (N.T : par terre mais dedans) se trouvait une paire de hautes bottines formées comme des feuilles qui se chevauchent. Elle remarqua un motif. Il y avait des motifs de vigne argentés sur la chemise et les bottes. Une dernière chose qu'elle remarqua était une tunique argentée avec des manches plus serrées qui s'évasaient un peu et avaient de la magnifique broderie dessus. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'était la délicate paire de pantoufles (N.T : pas des pantoufles dégeu, hein, plus comme des ballerines) située sous sa première robe.

Elle mit vite la robe vert chasseur, heureuse de se débarrasser de sa chemise vert citron, sa jupe khaki et ses collants. Elle garda ses sandales, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué les pantoufles. Quand elle entendit un coup à la porte, elle laissa entrer l'elfe avec plaisir.

Il la vit et bégaya « E-êtes-vous prête?»

« Oui!» répondit-elle doucement en s'avançant à grand bruit vers Legolas. Il recula légèrement. Ces chaussures étaient tellement bruyantes!

« N'avez-vous pas vu vos pantoufles?» demanda-t-il.

« Non, pourquoi voudrais-je porter des pan… oh oui, j'avais oublié. Où sont-elles?» demanda-t-elle.

« Elles devraient être dans votre armoire.» répondit-il. Elle rechercha dans son armoire et les vit.

« Qu'avez-vous commencé à demander?» demanda Legolas.

Elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et répondit simplement « Oh, j'avais un peu oublié que les elfes portaient des pantoufles au lieu de porter des bottes ou d'autres types de chaussures.» Elle s'arrêta un instant et ajouta « Pourquoi avez-vous butté sur vos mots quand vous êtes entrés dans la chambre?»

« C'était juste que je ne m'attendait pas à ce que vous paraissiez si elfique, c'est tout. Cela m'a surpris, c'est tout.» Il ne lui disait que la moitié de ce qu'il pensait. Quelque chose en elle était différent ; pas dans son apparence, quelque chose de plus profond. Il n'y accorda pourtant pas beaucoup d'attention sur le moment.

Jennifer alla jusqu'à son lit, s'assit dessus et commença à changer de chaussures. C'est là que Legolas remarqua que ses jambes n'étaient plus bronzées, mais très claires. Il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder, bouche bée.

« Quoi?» demanda-t-elle.

« Je vous demande pardon, mais vos pieds! Ils sont blancs!» s'exclama le prince elfique.

« Et de quelle couleur devraient-ils être?» demanda-t-elle avec une expression déboussolée sur le visage.

« Il y a quelques minutes ils étaient bruns, maintenant ils sont blancs. Comment est-ce possible?»

Ça la frappa. Les collants. Elle n'avait pas pensé que les elfes n'avaient aucune chance de savoir quoi que ce soit sur ça. Elle rit.

« C'était à cause de mes collants!» Elle sauta du lit et les pris du fond de l'armoire. Elle en mit sur une jambe jusqu'au genou et lui montra. Ça expliquait tout.

« Pourquoi porter une telle chose?» demanda-t-il. Il trouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air très pratiques.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est une règle dans mon école, donc je la suis. Je ne les trouve pas confortables.» répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle commença à marcher vers lui dans ses pantoufles elfiques super confortables.

« Vous n'avez pas aimé les bijoux?» demanda Legolas en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Quels bijoux?» demanda-t-elle.

« Donc vous ne les avez pas trouvés! J'avais dit à mon père que vous ne les trouveriez probablement pas.» dit Legolas en traversant la chambre. Sur le manteau au dessus de l'âtre il y avait une boîte plate. Non, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Legolas la prit du manteau et l'amena à Jennifer. Il la tenait avec une main et l'ouvrit de l'autre. Il y avait dedans un pendentif en argent avec une grande étoile, un diadème avec une étoile dessus, et une paire de boucles d'oreilles, le tout avec des étoiles assorties. C'était magnifique! Les détails, la façon dont les étoiles brillaient, tout était si beau que Jennifer prit une inspiration brutale, suivie par un grand sourire et un immense merci. Elle mit ses boucles d'oreilles, Legolas attacha son collier, et il mit l'étoile sur son front.

« Vous êtes belle.» complimenta calmement Legolas.

« Merci.» Elle sourit doucement. Personne sauf ses parents ne le lui avait jamais dit auparavant. Legolas lui offrit son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le banquet.

Jennifer avait lu _Bilbo le hobbit_, et avait un indice de ce à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre, en quelque sorte. Elle n'avait rien qui puisse être utilisé pour faire une comparaison. Elle n'était jamais allée à des fêtes où l'on dansait. Elle allait souvent à des dîners après la messe ou manger de la glace à plusieurs (N.T : en anglais c'est « ice cream socials » mais j'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est donc je met ce qui me semble logique). Donc, elle n'avait pas la moindre petite idée sur sa façon d'agir.

La partie banquet était assez facile. Les elfes ne croyaient pas aux arrangements de table Victoriens, Dieu merci! Quand il fallait utiliser des nouveaux couverts et assiette, les anciens étaient emportés et des nouveaux apportés. Il n'y avait jamais plus d'un couvert ou ustensile à la fois.

Après un festin délicieux, les ménestrels se mirent à jouer. Les elfes commencèrent à danser avec d'autres elfes, seuls, ou avec deux ou trois personnes -ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le roi et son fils se levèrent pour rejoindre les festivités. Jennifer se leva et se glissa à l'extrémité de tout ça. Elle observait tout le monde en silence. Elle n'était pas solitaire par nature, mais elle avait appris à être seule avec le temps et à ne pas trop s'en soucier, donc si jamais elle se sentait décalée, elle se mettait en mode solitaire et était satisfaite.

Legolas dansait joyeusement lorsqu'il la vit en retrait, toute seule. Elle avait l'air d'une petite elfe à son premier bal. Pour être honnête, c'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait. Legolas vint vers elle en marchant.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de danser avec le reste d'entre nous?» demanda-t-il, ayant l'air un peu inquiet. « Quelque chose ne va pas?»

« Euh, hem, oui. Voyez-vous, je ne sais pas danser. C'est-à-dire, je n'ai jamais essayé.» répondit-elle, penaude.

« On peut aisément remédier à cela! Venez avec moi!» dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Il l'amena dans un coin de la salle. Il commença à l'instruire sur ce qu'elle devait faire de ses mains et pieds. Les premières chansons furent comiques. Elle avait l'air maladroite, mais après avoir compris le truc, elle paraissait de plus en plus gracieuse à chaque nouveau pas. À la fin de la soirée, elle dansait aussi bien que n'importe quel elfe présent. Elle n'avait jamais rien appris aussi vite.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle dansa, mais à un moment tard dans la nuit elle sentit la fatigue.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer ma chambre, maintenant.» annonça-t-elle calmement à Legolas.

« Êtes-vous fatiguée, ou ennuyée?» demanda-t-il en souriant. Il avait résolu qu'il pouvait plaisanter avec elle.

« Incroyablement ennuyée! Vous les elfes, vous avez des danses si ennuyeuses!» taquina-t-elle, suivi d'un rapide « C'est une blague! Non, je suis très fatiguée.»

L'elfe sourit. « Pauvre enfant humain, tellement fatiguée, et ceci tellement vite!» pensa l'elfe. Il dit tout haut « je vair vous raccompagner à votre chambre.»

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas obligés, Legolas! Vous en avez déjà fait assez!» protesta-t-elle.

« Mais je veux le faire!» Il sourit. Elle accepta. Il la ramena à sa chambre et lui dit qu'il resterait derrière la porte, au cas où elle avait besoin de quelque chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au lit. Elle entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle, et sourit en soupirant et roula des yeux. Pourquoi cet elfe la traitait-il comme ça? Il n'était pas paternel, et ne la traitait pas non plus comme un bébé, ce qu'aux yeux des elfes, elle était. Il lui semblait qu'il la traitait comme si elle était quelque chose de précieux à manipuler avec précaution. C'était une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Ses amis, sa famille et elle se taquinaient tout le temps et se considéraient comme égaux. Il la traitait d'une manière exaltée, et elle aimait ça.

Aussi fatigué qu'elle était, elle mourrait d'envie de prendre un bain chaud. Donc elle ouvrit la porte et dit « Avant d'aller me coucher, je voudrais prendre un bain.» Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un était supposé en faire couler un pour elle, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas. L'elfe hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris, et partit trouver une servante. Il trouva un jeune serviteur et lui dit que la dame Jennifer désirait un bain chaud, et le serviteur partit immédiatement faire couler un bain pour elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jennifer se retrouva dans un bain merveilleusement chaud. Oh, comme ça faisait du bien! Le stress de la journée semblait être emporté ailleurs. Elle n'en pris pas un très long, donc elle se mit vite au lit. Je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous pensent que les elfes n'ont aucun type de plomberie, mais ce n'est simplement pas comme ça. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas beaucoup en matière d'eau courante, mais ils avaient des tuyaux qui alimentaient leurs éviers et baignoires en eau.

Jennifer mit sa nouvelle robe de nuit violette et rampa dans le lit. Il était encore plus doux qu'elle ne le pensait! Alors elle se rappela ce que Legolas avait dit et décida qu'il valait mieux lui dire qu'elle allait au lit. Elle sortit du lit avec réticence, et ouvrit la porte. Elle passa sa tête dehors et vit Legolas à côté de la porte.

« Je vais au lit maintenant.»

« Faites de beaux rêves.» dit l'elfe doucement.

« Merci» ajouta-t-elle timidement.

« Pourquoi?» demanda l'elfe.

« Pour tout! Vous et votre père avez étés tellement gentils avec moi! Plus que je ne le mérite, j'en suis sûre! Vous voilà, un prince elfique, à me servir! Si je pouvait trouver une manière de paiement, je le ferais.»

« Jennifer, il n'y en a pas besoin, je le promets.» répondit-il doucement avec un sourire. Quelle drôle d'humaine. « Je serais à côté toute la nuit, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.» ajouta-t-il.

« Pas nécessairement, vous pouvez retourner à la fête! Ne restez pas pour moi!» insista-t-elle.

« Non, Je ne veux pas y revenir. Bonne nuit.» dit-il

« Attendez, avant que vous partiez, je dois vous prévenir. Je parle dans mon sommeil. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je peux faire une variété de sons en dormant. Donc si vous m'entendez crier, rire ou pleurer au milieu de la nuit, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste moi, endormie, et j'ai le sommeil très lourd, donc ne vous dérangez pas à essayer de me réveiller.» lui dit-elle. « Bonne nuit!»

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se rappela de ses lentilles. Elle les enleva et mit ses épaisses lunettes aux bordures noires. Elle eut soudainement soif, et décida de demander un verre d'eau à Legolas. Elle sortit de sa chambre et toqua à sa porte.

« Jennifer?» demanda-t-il.

« Oui.» répondit-elle.

« Je suis en train de me changer. Rentrez dans votre chambre et je serais là dans un moment.»

« okay!». Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le divan. Un moment plus tard elle entendit Legolas toquer, et le fit entrer.

« De quoi aviez-vous besoin, Jennifer?» demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il fit un petit saut en arrière avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre un son, sa robe blanche volant avec lui (N.T : oui, les elfes dorment tous en robe de nuit). Ses yeux étaient aussi grand ouvert que des soucoupes, et remplis de curiosité.

« Pourrais-je demander ce qu'est ce que vous avez sur votre visage?» dit-il en s'avançant doucement vers elle.

« Oh, mes lunettes!» dit-elle. « Elles m'aident à y voir clair.»

« Donc vous ne voyez pas très bien. Comme c'est malheureux.» dit-il, puis ajouta « Pourquoi ne lez portiez-vous pas avant?»

« Je portais mes lentilles.» expliqua-t-elle. « Je vais vous montrer.» dit-elle avant qu'il ne demande ce que c'était. Elle alla jusqu'au manteau de la cheminée, et prit la boîte. Elle en sortit une et lui montra.

« Donc, vous mettez cette chose sur votre œil?» demanda-t-il, étonné. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil!

« Oui. Elles sont assez confortables.» dit-elle.

« Elles doivent pourtant être pénibles.»

« Oui, elles le sont!» elle soupira.

« Donc, de quoi aviez-vous besoin?» demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Oh, un verre d'eau.» répondit-elle.

« Je reviendrait avec sous peu.» dit-il et puis il sortit de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec une carafe en argent et un verre. « C'est tout?» demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Merci beaucoup!» dit-elle. « Bonne nuit Legolas!»

« Bonne nuit, Jennifer!» répondit-il avec un sourire, puis il sortit de la chambre.

Jennifer rampa de nouveau dans son lit et quelques minutes plus tard était aussi profondément endormie qu'on pouvait l'être. Pendant ce temps là Legolas était dans la chambre d'à côté, pensant aux évènements de la journée. Il pensait à l'étrange fille humaine qui était maintenant à côté. Jennifer, quel nom étrange. Ce n'était pas un nom qu'il aurait choisi. Il sonnait pourtant assez plaisamment à ses oreilles elfiques. Après il pensa à ses yeux. Comme ça doit être horrible, de ne pas pouvoir voir sans quelque chose sur son visage ou dans ses yeux! Il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup d'humains dans sa vie, mais celui qu'il connaissait vraiment avait une merveilleuse vision, pour un humain.

Legolas pensa qu'elle ne devrait pas être privée d'une bonne vision, donc à peu près deux heures après qu'elle soit allée au lit, Legolas se leva. Il se glissa jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Il la referma derrière lui avec précaution et s'avança doucement vers son lit. Grâce à sa vision elfique, il vit q'elle avait, dans son sommeil, jeté tous ses oreillers sauf deux au pied du lit ou par terre.

Lentement, en faisant très attention, il monta sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle les jambes croisées. Il prit l'oreiller où était sa tête (et où était encore sa tête) avec précaution et le posa dans le creux entre ses genoux, faisant ainsi reposer con cou sur ses mollets. Il plaça gentiment ses mais chaudes sur ses yeux. Il commença à chanter en elfique d'une douce voix. Après quelques minutes de chant, il commença à tracer des spirales sur ses paupières fermées. Ses doigts touchaient à peine sa peau. Combien de temps il chanta, personne ne le sait. Quand sa chanson se termina il plaça une main sur son front et commença à chanter une autre chanson, une chanson de rêves. Il était en train de lui donner un rêve elfique. Quand il eut fini, il remit doucement l'oreiller et sa tête sur le lit et sortit silencieusement de la chambre, un sourire sur le visage. Il était excité; il havait hâte que Jennifer se réveille le matin.

N.A : Félicitations! Vous avez réussi à arriver à la fin du chapitre! Donc, vous avez aimé? Détesté? Ne gardez pas les reviews pour vous! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez.

N.T : je suis d'accord avec l'auteur. Sinon, s'il y a quelqu'un parmi vous qui est vraiment anglophone, pourrait-il/elle me dire si mes traductions approximatives sont exactes ou non, s'il vous plait?


	2. Chapter 2

**L'oubliée**

**Ce matin et cette semaine**

Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartient pas. S'il c'était le cas, je ne serais pas en train d'écrire ceci !

Le matin suivant, Jennifer se réveilla, mais sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle tenait dans ses bras une bosse molle qu'elle croyait être son petit chat en peluche.

« Catty, j'ai fait un rêve super bizarre cette nuit!» Elle parlait toujours à son chat en peluche le matin. « J'ai rêvé que j'allais en Terre du Milieu! Tu imagines! C'est ridicule!» Elle gloussa légèrement à cette idée. Elle frotta ses yeux. Tout était flou mais au bout d'un moment redevint net.

« Zut » pensa-t-elle « J'ai du dormir avec mes lentilles!» grommela-t-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Attend une seconde!» se dit-elle à haute voix « quel est cet endroit? Je ne suis pas en vacance, n'est-ce pas? Non, un hôtel n'aurait pas un plafond comme celui-ci. Alors où… oh mon Dieu! Ce n'était donc pas un rêve! Enfin, quand j'était petite je croyais que les gens pouvaient arriver à d'autres endroits, comme dans ces livres de C.S. Lewis (N.T : Narnia). J'imagine qu'il avait raison.» elle rit un peu « Mais c'est pas le bon monde.»

Elle sortit du lit et regarda la chambre. Oui, elle était définitivement dans la Forêt Noire, et n'avait définitivement pas été en train de parler à Catty; elle avait été en train de parler à un oreiller.

Elle se souvint soudainement de ses lentilles, ne les avait-elle pas enlevées la nuit précédente? Elle marcha jusqu'au manteau de la cheminée et ouvrit la boîte de ses lentilles. Elles étaient là. Deux morceaux de plastic en forme de bol flottant dans une solution chimique. Elle n'avait visiblement pas gardé ses lentilles ni lunettes pour dormir, donc ça voulait dire, QU'ELLE POUVAIT VOIR! Grâce à quelque miracle, elle pouvait voir sans aide! Elle commença à danser de joie! Legolas! Elle devait le dire à Legolas!

Elle courut vers la porte en criant. « Legolas! Legolas! Je peux voir! Je peux voir!» Elle ouvrit sa porte et derrière celle-ci se trouvait le prince elfique. « Legolas! Je peux voir clairement sans lentilles!»

« Je sais ! Je vous ai entendue à travers le mur. Le contraire était difficile!» il sourit.

« Je suis tellement heureuse!» elle fit un grand sourire. Elle vibrait de joie! « Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis juste tellement heureuse!»

« Que diriez-vous si je vous disait que je sais comment c'est arrivé et qui l'a fait?»

« Je dirais s'il vous plait dites-le moi!» dit-elle, sa joie mélangée avec de l'émerveillement. Que savait-il? Elle avait une âme curieuse donc dit « S'il vous plait, dites-le moi!»

« Je suis celui qui a guéri votre vue.» admit-il avec un sourire à moitié retenu.

« Vous?» demanda-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts. « Vous! A aman edhel! Qu'Elbereth bénisse vos jours!» s'exclama-t-elle en jetant ses bras autours de lui. Il mit se bras autours d'elle avec hésitation pour répondre à l'embrassade (N.T : embrasser dans le sens prendre dans ses bras).

« De rien.» il sourit en regardant le haut de sa tête. Il n'avait jamais été remercié de cette manière auparavant pour quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment il sentit de l'humidité à travers sa tunique. Il regarda vers le bas et elle était en train de pleurer, enfin, elle essayait de ne pas le faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher! Elle était juste tellement contente!

S'il vous plait, ne pensez pas qu'elle était presque aveugle, elle ne l'était pas. Sa vue était assez mauvaise pour l'empêcher de voir à plus de quelques mètres mais elle pouvait toujours distinguer les visages et les couleurs. Ça avait été un souci pour elle. Beaucoup de membres de sa famille avaient une très mauvaise vision, et étaient presque aveugles, elle avait toujours craint de devenir aveugle. Donc, pour elle, ce don d'une vision parfaite pour toujours, c'était un soulagement et une bénédiction.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? » demanda l'elfe gentiment. Étrange fille humaine ; elle devient heureuse et après elle pleure.

« Je pleure parce que je suis heureuse et soulagée!» dit-elle aussi clairement qu'elle le put. « Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. La plupart des hommes mortels ne comprennent pas non plus.»

« Je suis un elfe, peut-être comprendrais-je.» dit-il. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ? Aucun des deux ne le savait vraiment. Elle explique à l'elfe ce qui a été dit au dessus et il comprit.

Après une pause elle dit « Bon, je dois aller me changer. Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, dites-le moi.» Elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux bleus et lui dit « Merci!» Elle lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue et partit vite vers sa chambre, fermant sa porte en un éclair derrière elle.

Legolas devint tout rouge. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça! Il leva doucement une main à la joue qu'elle avait embrassée, ne croyant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda vite autours de lui, et rentra vite dans sa chambre avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le voir. Si un elfe avait vu ça, la rumeur se serait propagée comme le feu dans toute l'elfité (N.T : je sais que ça se dit pas et que j'invente un mot; pour moi ça veut dire « l'humanité », mais pour les elfes) que Legolas avait été embrassé par une humaine et qu'il avait rougi.

Dans sa chambre, Jennifer n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait fait! Elle se justifia en pensée en se disant que ce n'était qu'un geste de gratitude. Sa conscience devait apprécier l'explication car ça ne la dérangeait plus tellement. Ou ça, ou elle était en train de perdre tout respect pour ses règles. Elle préférait ne pas penser à laquelle des deux choses c'était.

Elle revint à son armoire et mit la robe brune et verte. Oh comme elle avait l'air jolie! Elle se mit en face de son miroir se demandant quoi faire de ses cheveux. Elle n'avait par d'élatique, de chouchou ou de pince. Ils pendaient juste sans vie de sa tête.

« Bon» pensa-t-elle. « Je suppose que les elfes devront juste excuser mon jour « sans » pour mes cheveux.» et elle sortit de sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, donc elle alla à la porte d'à côté et toqua.

« Legolas, allez vous venir au petit déjeuner avec moi?» demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, juste un moment! Si vous voulez vous pouvez entrer.» répondit l'elfe.

Elle fit une tête bizarre, haussa les épaules, ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle le vit assis sur une chaise, en train de mettre ses chaussures. Elle décida d'observer la chambre. Elle était plus riche que la sienne. C'était compréhensible. Sa chambre avait des tapis sous chaque meuble. Chacun des tapis avait l'air doux. Il avait les mêmes choses qu'elle dans sa chambre à part le fait qu'elles étaient plus grandes et plus ornées. Sur son mur il y avait des épées, des arcs, des flèches et des couteaux. Il y avait des étagères aussi sur les murs, chacune contenant des bibelots qu'il avait amassés au cours des siècles. Chacun avait une histoire et une signification pour lui. Son regard tomba sur deux peintures placées côte à côte. L'une représentait son père, et l'autre était une elfe d'une grande beauté.

« Qui est cette dame dans le portrait?» demanda-t-elle en le montrant.

« Ma mère.» répondit l'elfe.

« Où est-elle?» demanda Jennifer.

« Elle a navigué vers l'Ouest il y a quelques années» répondit-il nonchalamment. Elle avait toujours pensé que si un elfe était parti pour l'Ouest, ceux qui étaient laissés derrière étaient désemparés. Il parlait de ça comme si elle avait été au supermarché.

« Donc, elle te manque?» demanda-t-elle. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en faire autant!

« Oui, elle me manque. Beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais jamais la revoir.» dit l'elfe en se tournant vers elle. Il avait deviné le pourquoi de cette question. Ça avait du sens si elle y réfléchissait.

« Pouvons-nous y aller?» demanda-t-il en se relevant.

« Allons- y » dit-elle. Ses cheveux n'arrêtaient pas de tomber devant son visage quand elle avait été en train de contempler la chambre. L'elfe avait remarqué.

« Jennifer, voulez-vous que je tresse vos cheveux?» demanda-t-il.

« J'apprécierait, mais je n'ai pas de quoi les attacher!» l'informa-t-elle.

« C'est un problème auquel on peut aisément remédier.» dit l'elfe en se tournant vers une commode. Il chercha dans le tiroir du haut un petit moment et trouva un ruban vert qu'il avait reçu d'une jeune cousine. « Tournez-vous s'il vous plait. » dit-il à la fille humaine. Elle se tourna et l'elfe commença à tirer ses cheveux à l'arrière. En tirant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille il vit quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter.

« Jennifer, marchez jusqu'au miroir, s'il vous plait.» dit l'elfe avec un tremblement dans la voix. Elle marcha docilement jusqu'au miroir et regarda. « Regardez votre oreille. » ordonna l'elfe. Elle le fit, et vit la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Son oreille était pointue. Sa mâchoire tomba et elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle faillit même tomber!

« Quoi? Comment?» bégaya-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne sais pas. J'aurais dit que vous êtes une elfe, ou que vous avez du sang elfique si vous étiez née ici, mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Je crois que si nous voulons des réponses, il faut aller chez Elrond, à Imladris.»

« Allons-y ! Quand pouvons-nous partir ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux encore grand ouverts.

« à la fin de la semaine au plus tôt.» répondit l'elfe. « Ne nous en soucions plus jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions là-bas. Voulez-vous encore que je tresse vos cheveux?»

« Oui.» répondit-elle. Pourquoi pas ? Elle regarda Legolas tresser ses cheveux. Il commença par faire deux tresses Françaises (N.T : je sais pas comment on dit en français (honte à moi) mais ça n'a sûrement pas le même nom. En fait, ces tresses commencent sur la tête et au fur et à mesure qu'on avance, on rajoute des cheveux aux mèches initiales, jusqu'à la base du cou où ça devient une tresse normale), mais elles se rejoignaient en haut du cou pour ne devenir qu'une seule tresse, et était bien attachée avec le ruban vert. C'était beau. C'était le jour ou Jennifer découvrit un trait typique, mais assez méconnu, des elfes. Quand les elfes tressent des cheveux, la tresse ne se défait pas. Pas même un cheveu ne sortira d'une tresse elfique, sauf s'il est enlevé. Leurs tresses sont très bien attachées.

Elle admira la tresse pendant un moment, puis sortit avec lui pour le petit déjeuner. Elle était distraite pendant toute sa durée. Elle était là, en Terre du Milieu, et pour couronner le tout, ses oreilles étaient en train de devenir pointues. Ça n'avait aucun sens, ou si? Étant donné qu'il semblait que la théorie selon laquelle la Terre du Milieu était un passé oublié semblait être juste, ça rendait au moins possible, par une grande dose d'imagination, qu'elle pouvait avoir du sang elfique. C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait de se voir avec ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sang elfique.

Après un petit déjeuner, Legolas lui demanda de mettre sa tenue de chasse, prendre son arc, ses flèches et ses couteaux, et d'être prête en un quart d'heure. Elle fit comme il lui avait demandé. Au moment ou elle enfilait sa deuxième botte, Legolas toqua et elle le fit entrer.

Il l'amena hors du palais, dans une clairière de la Forêt Noire, pas loin du palais. Du côté éloigné, contre un arbre, il y avait un gros tonneau à pommes avec une cible peinte dessus.

« Tir à l'arc d'abord.» dit l'elfe. « As-tu déjà tiré à l'arc?»

(N.T : j'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant ils se tutoyaient. Etant donné qu'en Anglais « tu » et « vous » c'est la même chose, je dois décider quand je les fait se tutoyer et je trouve que pour la première leçon de maniement des armes, c'est bien qu'ils se tutoient déjà. Après tout, ça fait déjà deux-trois jours qu'ils se connaissent)

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas très bonne » répondit-elle.

« J'en jugerais.» dit-il.

Elle le prit comme un conseil et prit une flèche, l'ajusta à la corde, et thwap! Logea la flèche dans l'arbre.

« Encore.» ordonna l'elfe. Cette fois elle toucha le tonneau. Le bas du tonneau.

« Encore, s'il te plait.» Elle tira, et cette fois elle toucha la cible peinte. Le prince elfique lui demanda de tirer encore trois fois. Elle toucha la cible à chaque fois, mais jamais au même endroit, ou près du centre.

« Et bien, il y a du travail à faire de ce côté-là.» dit l'elfe. Elle acquiesça. Elle aurait pu gagner du temps en lui disant ça, mais l'idée lui vint qu'il voulait juste savoir combien de travail. Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la matinée sur le tir à l'arc. Avant la fin, elle touchait constamment le même poins de la cible. L'elfe lui avait révélé le secret pour être un(e) excellent(e) archer(ère).

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner puis revinrent dans la clairière.

« Maintenant, les couteaux.» dit le prince. Il lui apprit comment faire des mouvements basiques pour bloquer et attaquer. Elle apprenait vite et ils se mirent vite à faire des combats (N.T : amicaux) au ralentit. Ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'au dîner (N.T: ou souper, c'est comme vous préférez). Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le palais, l'elfe parla.

« Tu apprends vite Jennifer. Demain tu commenceras à apprendre l'elfique.»

« Vraiment? J'ai toujours voulu apprendre la langue elfique! J'essayait de voir comment ça sonnait, dans ces livres, oui, il y avait de l'elfique dedans, et ça me semblait beau. J'ai terminé par apprendre quelques mots, comme tu le sais déjà.»

« Je suis heureux d'entendre que tu trouve que notre langue est belle. Voudrais-tu en apprendre quelques mots maintenant?» demanda-t-il.

« Oui! S'il te plait!» demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il sourit à sa soif d'apprendre. « Premier mot, _nin_» dit-il.

« _Nin_ » répéta-t-elle.

« ça a un sens proche de «mon» (ou ma).»

« _Nin_, mon. Ok. Mot suivant s'il te plait!» demanda-t-elle.

« Heu…_Arë_.» dit-il.

« _Arë_.» répéta-t-elle.

« Cela signifie lumière du soleil.» l'informa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui va d'abord, en elfique, le nom ou l'adjectif?» demanda-t-elle.

« Le quoi ou le quoi?» demanda-t-il avec un regard déconcerté.

« Désolée! La chose, objet, ou le mot qui la décrit?»

« Le mot qui la décrit.» répondit l'elfe.

« Donc, ensemble, ce serait _arë nin_. Ai-je raison?»

« Oui.» Il lui apprit encore quelques mots sur le chemin du retour et elle commença vite à dire des phrases basiques. Elle était comme une éponge, toute information était vite absorbée.

Au dîner elle disait s'il vous plait et merci en elfique. Chacun des autres jours de la semaine était passé avec Jennifer, pour lui apprendre à tirer, se battre, et parler l'elfique. Lors de don troisième jour là-bas elle fut informée qu'il y aurait une fête à la fin de la semaine pour dire au revoir à Legolas et Jennifer.

« Hé bien.» pesa-t-elle. « Ces elfes adorent faire la fête pour un rien!»

La fin de la semaine arriva, et à ce moment, elle tirait assez bien pour tuer, et se battait assez bien avec ses couteaux pour tuer. Elle parlait l'elfique assez bien pour tenir une conversation avec des elfes. Basiques, mais des conversations quand même.

La nuit de la fête arriva. Elle portait sa robe vert chasseur avec les motifs en argent à la fête. Elle était accompagnée par le prince elfique. Tous les deux, ils chantèrent, dansèrent et rirent pendant des heures. Elle était encore très humaine, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait encore être facilement fatiguée. Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin quand elle se laissa tomber par terre près d'un arbre. Elle était appuyée dessus, à moitié endormie, quand Legolas arriva.

« Que fais-tu ici? Il reste encore beaucoup d'heures avant l'aube! Tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir pendant le reste de la fête, n'est-ce pas?» dit l'elfe amusé.

« J'ai l'intention de dormir pendant le reste de cette fête! Je suis très fatiguée!» Elle bailla.

« Non, je crois que tu resteras éveillée.» il rit.

« Comment? Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire pour me garder réveillée.» dit-elle, endormie.

« Nous verrons cela. » il sourit machiavéliquement. Si elle avait été plus éveillée, elle se serait inquiétée. L'elfe courut à la table à l'autre bout de la fête, et revint un moment plus tard avec un gobelet doré en main. « Bois ça.» dit-il en lui tendant le gobelet. Étant à moitié endormie, elle obéit.

Elle n'avait jamais goûté quelque chose comme ça! C'était un liquide doré au goût riche qui la réveilla et la remit sur pied instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda-t-elle en fixant le verre.

« Du Miruvor de la Forêt Noire.» L'elfe sourit.

Elle roula des yeux. « Je parie que tu était un petit farceur elfique pourri!» dit-elle.

« Oui, et bien, j'était connu pour avoir fait quelques bonnes blagues de mon temps.» (N.T : sous-entendu: quand il était gamin) dit-il avec un sourire fier.

« Je suis sûre que oui! Enfin, je suis réveillée maintenant, mais si jamais j'ai la gueule de bois plus tard, tu es un elfe mort!» elle sourit.

« Tu n'en aura pas!» assura-t-il.

Le reste de la nuit, les deux étaient aussi joyeux qu'on puisse l'être. A l'aube, Legolas et Jennifer partirent vers leur chambre (N.T : mais chacun la sienne) pour préparer le départ à Imladris. Jennifer trouva tout préparé sur son lit. Elle se changea pour mettre sa tenue de chasse, et porta ses affaires sur son dos. Legolas l'emmena aux étables (des chevaux) ou deux autres elfes les attendaient. Ils allaient venir avec eux.

Cette fois-ci, Jennifer avait son propre cheval, enfin, un prêt fait par le Thranduil, et elle le montait toute seule. Elle n'avait pas eu d'entraînement d'équitation durant la semaine, mais elle et Legolas confiaient assez en sa capacité à apprendre et décidèrent qu'elle apprendrait sur le chemin.

Juste après l'aube, le prince Legolas, Jennifer, un elfe appelé Ellindë, et un elfe appelé Thinhen partirent du palais de Thranduil et chevauchèrent dans l'obscurité de la Forêt Noire.

Note de l'auteur: Alors, vous aimez? Détestez? S'il vous plait, reviewez! Au fait, mes excuses si Legolas paraît trop gamin pendant la fête, j'ai essayé d'être en accord avec mon dernier chapitre!**Je voudrais remercier mon éditeur Babycharmander pour avoir édité mes histoires et tous leurs chapitres. Toute faute en relation avec la grammaire dans ce chapitre sont de ma faute. Babycharmander n'a pas encore lu la version finale. **

**Traductions :** _A aman edhel! _ô elfe béni!

_Ellindë el-_ étoile, _lindë-_ chanteur (N.T: ça fait donc chanteur des étoiles ou chanteur céleste)

_Thinhe__ thin- _gris, _hen-_ œil (N.T: donc: oeil gris).

N.T: j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pour les reviews, je suis d'accord avec l'auteur: n'hésitez pas à en laisser.

Désolée si je ne traduis pas un autre chapitre avant trois ou quatre semaines mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, et en plus, je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic. J'essairai quand même mais je vous promet rien.


	3. Chapter 3

L'oubliée

N.T : vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne rien avoir posté pendant si longtemps.

Disclaimer: Je possède mes pantoufles chat en peluche, mais je ne possède pas le Seigneur des anneaux (petit soupir triste).

Merci à Lehonora, Tari Miriel et Nicoco49 pour leurs reviews.

N.A: Attention! Séquence de rêve. Bienvenus dans ma tête! He, he, he…

N.T: petit rappel: Jennifer et les elfes sont partis à l'aube du palais de Thranduil, juste après un fête et sans avoir dormi entre les deux.

Chapitre 3: Un rêve et un voyage.

Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée à travers la Forêt Noire, et quittèrent les terres protégées par le pouvoir du roi Thranduil vers midi. Ils chevauchaient dans cet ordre : Thinlin, Ellindë, Jennifer, et puis Legolas. Ils avaient mangé il y a longtemps, et Jennifer était en train de s'endormir sur sa selle, malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de rester éveillée. Le miruvor de la Forêt noire avait cessé de faire effet, la laissant fatiguée.

« Legolas » dit-elle faiblement « Y a-t-il l'ombre d'une chance que nous nous arrêtions pour la nuit?»

« Je suis désolé, Jennifer, mais non. Nous n'osons pas nous arrêter avant d'avoir atteint l'autre côté.» s'excusa-t-il.

« Je comprends. » répondit-elle. Pauvre fille, tellement fatiguée! Après une pause elle demanda « Est-il possible de dormir sur un cheval?»

« Si tu es un elfe, oui. Si tu es humain, seulement si tu es très doué.» répondit-il. Elle soupira faiblement et essaya de rester éveillée. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. « Jennifer, si tu es vraiment tellement fatiguée que ça, je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Ellindë de guider ton cheval pendant que tu t'assoies devant moi encore une fois.»

Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle accepta l'offre avec gratitude. Voilà! Ses règles strictes anti-contact-personnel étaient officiellement nulles et non avenues aussi longtemps qu'elle serait en Terre du Milieu! Si ça devait poser un problème, elle les réécrirait plus tard.

Le petit cortège s'arrêta. Jennifer et Legolas descendirent de leurs chevaux. Ellindë prit la bride du cheval de Jennifer. Celle-ci monta sur le cheval de Legolas, puis Legolas monta derrière elle. Ils recommencèrent à avancer et Jennifer s'endormit en moins de cinq minutes.

Ils chevauchèrent en silence pendant presque une demi heure. Jennifer faisait un rêve étrange. Tout-à-coup elle parla dans son sommeil.

"Legolas! Legolas! Où es-tu?" elle avait l'air agité. Les elfes la regardèrent tous, et puis se regardèrent. Etait-elle vraiment en train de parler dans son sommeil? Ellindë et Thinhen commencèrent à rire ; ils n'avaient jamais entendu quelqu'un parler en dormant auparavant.

« Répond-lui! » chuchota Ellindë. Legolas sourit légèrement et acquiesça.

Il se pencha, de façon à ce que sa tête soit près de son oreille et chuchota « Je suis juste ici. »

« Je peux t'entendre, mais ne te vois pas.» répondit-elle. « Peux-tu me voir?»

« Oui, je te vois.»

« Tout est noir autours de moi! Un voile nous sépare.»

« Alors traverse-le! Je suis de l'autre côté.» suggéra-t-il à la dormeuse.

« Non, je ne peux aller à travers, de l'autre côté ou contourner ce voile. Quelqu'un doit l'enlever.» L'informa Jennifer endormie.

« Puis-je l'enlever?» demanda Legolas.

« Non, seuls les vents de Manwë peuvent l'enlever.»

Les elfes se regardèrent avec des gands yeux, de gros sourires collés sur leurs visages. « Continue!» encouragea Thinhen.

« Le vent est là! Le voile est parti! Je te vois maintenant!» s'exclama-t-elle calmement.

« Viens ici alors.» dit Legolas.

« Je suis ici. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.»

« Qu'est-ce?» demanda le prince.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, pas encore. Je ne peux pas te le dire ici.»

« Quand pourras-tu me le dire? Où peux-tu me le dire?» Il était en train de la tester, pour voir si elle pouvait suivre avec deux questions en même temps.

« Je pourrais te le dire plus tard dur une colline verte. Je ne peux te le dire maintenant.»

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me le dire maintenant?» demanda-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant parce que je ne sais pas ce que je dois te dire.»

« Alors comment sais-tu que tu as quelque chose à me dire?» demanda l'elfe.

« Mon cœur sait que je dois te dire quelque chose, mais ma tête ne le sait pas. »

Les deux elfes à l'avant se regardèrent. Ils étaient surpris que Legolas puisse lui faire tenir une conversation pendant si longtemps. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ses réponses soient aussi cohérentes, pour la plupart. Ils dirent à Legolas de voir s'il pouvait changer de sujet. S'il pouvait, alors ça pouvait devenir très intéressant.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose?» demanda Legolas.

« Oui, un feu. Il fait frais!» répondit-elle.

« Je ne peux paire un feu ici. Accepterais-tu ma cape à la place?»

« Oui.» répondit la fille. Legolas ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il ne voulait pas essayer de détacher sa cape, de peur de la réveiller, donc il l'entoura simplement autours d'elle.

« Merci!» répondit-elle. Etait-elle éveillée ?

« De rien.» Les autres elfes étaient très amusés par tout ça.

« Dis quelque chose d'autre!» chuchota l'un d'eux.

Legolas se re-pencha près de son oreille et chuchota en elfique « Où es-tu?»

« Au même endroit que toi.» répondit-elle calmement, en elfique.

« Où suis-je?» demanda l'elfe.

« Tu ne sais pas? En Ithilien!»

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un avec nous?» demanda le prince.

« Non, pourquoi y aurait)il quelqu'un ? Sauron a été battu, ses orcs dispersés, et plus personne n'a besoin de patrouiller par ici!»

Les elfes rirent presque! « Elle espère et rêve de ce qui est impossible, n'est-ce pas?» demanda Ellindë pour rire. « demande ce que vous faites là.»

« Que faisons-nous là?» demanda Legolas.

« Tu m'as invité ici. Je croyais que tu savais.» rétorqua-t-elle.

« J'ai fait ça?»

« Oui.» répondit-elle calmement.

« Quand?» demanda le prince.

« Après le mariage.» dit-elle simplement.

« Quel mariage? Le nôtre?» demanda Legolas avec surprise.

« Celui d'Aragorn et d'Arwen! Ne sois pas bête!» répondit la dormeuse.

Legolas parla à ses amis. « Et bien, elle est pleine d'espoir! Pendant combien de temps se sont-ils courtisés? Soixante ans?»

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre par les deux autres. Ça faisait des décades que les elfes pariaient sur ces deux-là.

« Que devrais-je dire?» demanda Legolas.

« dis-lui que tu te rappelles de l'avoir amenée pour faire des paniers.» dit Ellindë avec un sourire.

Legolas se rapprocha de son oreille. « Je me souviens maintenant, je t'avais amenée ici pour faire des paniers.»

« Des paniers?» demanda l'endormie, déconcertée. « Je ne sais pas faire de paniers!»

« Tu ne sais pas?» demanda-t-il avec une surprise feinte.

« Non, je ne sais pas.»

« Sais-tu cuire du pain?» demanda le prince elfique.

« Je n'ai jamais essayé. Si je devais néanmoins essayer, j'aurais besoin d'un four. Ne crois-tu pas que Minas Tirith serait plus indiquée pour cuire du pain que l'Ithilien?»

« Si, si.» admit-il. « Si tu ne sais ni cuire du pain, ni faire des paniers, alors je ne me souviens pas pourquoi nous sommes ici.»

« Je croyais que les elfes n'étaient pas affectés par leur grand âge ou par le temps!» dit-elle.

« Nous ne le sommes pas. Je ne le suis pas.»

« Alors pourquoi ne te souviens-tu pas de la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir ici?» demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi je t'ai amenée ici, parce que je ne t'ai pas amené ici. C'est toi qui m'a amené.» l'informa l'elfe calmement.

« Comment?» demanda-t-elle avec de la confusion dans la voix.

« Tu m'as amené ici en rêve.» dit Legolas.

« Ne sois pas bête ! Je ne peux pas amener des personnes éveillées dans des rêves.» dit-elle.

« Si, tu peux. Et tu l'as fait.»

« Comment?»

« Tu m'as invité!» lui dit Legolas. « Tu as dit mon nom, j'ai répondu, et tout à coup j'étais dans ton rêve.»

Ellindë et Thinhen les regardèrent. Ça commençait à leur faire peur! Il semblait de plus en plus distant. Ils se demandaient s'il n'était pas vraiment en train d'être attiré dans son rêve. Ils avaient entendu parler de ce genre d'évènements, mais c'était normalement entre deux hauts elfes, ou deus Eldar, et pas une humaine qui amène un elfe.

Ils étaient silencieux pendant un moment ou deux. Tout doucement, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils entendaient des faibles voix derrière eux. Les voix étaient celles de Jennifer et Legolas, mais elles donnaient l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient de l'autre côté d'un mur épais.

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas parler de cette façon quand nous sommes éveillés?» demanda la jeune fille.

« Nous le pouvons. Nous l'avons déjà fait!»

« Non, je veux dire seuls.»

« Nous l'avons fait. Tu te souviens de notre chevauchée vers La Forêt Noire le jour de ton arrivée?»

« Non, je veux dire assis sous un arbre, comme ça, et ne parler de rien en particulier.»

« Pourquoi devoir parler si on parle de rien en particulier?» demanda-t-il.

« Parce que c'est agréable. Je trouve ça relaxant, comme certaines personnes pourraient trouver que c'est relaxant de chanter ou de fredonner.» répondit-elle doucement. En l'entendant, elle donnait l'impression d'être de plus en plus ensommeillée.

« Je suppose que je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.» répondit l'elfe.

« Si tu y réfléchissais, ça en détruirait le but.»

« Je suppose que ça a du sens.» répondit l'elfe. Son visage montrait qu'il se battait contre quelque chose. Après quelques moments il ajouta « Es-tu confortablement installée?»

« Oui, tu es une personne très confortable.» dit-elle comme si elle parlait d'un fauteuil ou d'un canapé.

« Vraiment?» chuchota-t-il doucement.

« Oui. Oui tu l'es. C'est beaucoup plus agréable de se reposer sur toi que sur un arbre.» chuchota-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui me rend meilleur qu'un arbre?» demanda-t-il, un sourire dans ses paroles (N.T :c'est difficile à imaginer, mais c'est comme si on sentait qu'il souriait rien qu'en l'écoutant.).

« Premièrement, tu est beaucoup plus moelleux! Deuxièmement, tu réponds quand je te parle. Tu es aussi beaucoup plus chaud que n'importe quel arbre vivant que j'aie rencontré! Les arbres ne me laissent pas non plus emprunter leurs capes. J'apprécie ta compagnie, Legolas, et les arbres ne mettent pas leurs bras autour de vous si vous vous reposez sur eux.» chuchota-t-elle doucement. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée en rêve.

« Donc tu m'aimes bien?» chuchota Legolas.

« Bien sûr! Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup!» l'informa-t-elle calmement.

Les autres elfes se sourirent. Cette conversation devenait intéressante. Très intéressante. Ils étaient convaincus qu'elle avait tiré Legolas dans son rêve, mais comment? Autant qu'ils sachent, elle était aussi mortelle que possible. (N.T: «mortelle» dans le sens «humaine»).

« Je vais dormir. Cela te dérange-t-il si je me repose sur toi?» demanda-t-elle.

« Pas du tout. Dors autant que tu veux.» répondit-il doucement à la dormeuse.

« Si je deviens trop lourde ou trop encombrante, réveille moi.» dit-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ; tu ne seras jamais trop encombrante.» son chuchotement à peine plus audible qu'un souffle. Il avait l'air fatigué lui aussi.

Ellindë et Thinhen se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas en croire leurs oreilles. Legolas avait-il été complètement absorbé dans son rêve? L'avait-elle fatigué dans son rêve? Non, cela semblait trop tiré par les cheveux pour être possible! Il a du jouer le jeu pendant toute la durée de cette conversation. Conversation qui se termina avec les mots de Legolas. Le petit monde où les deux se trouvaient fut détruit quand Legolas parla aux deux autres elfes.

« Je ne croyais pas qu'elle parlerait si longtemps. La prochaine fois, l'un de vous deux peut lui parler dans son sommeil!»

« Etait-ce tellement désagréable?» dit Ellindë pour rire. « Tu semblais trouver ça plaisant.»

« Ce n'est pas que c'était désagréable, c'est que c'était épuisant.»

« Epuisant? Que veux-tu dire?» demanda Thinhen.

« J'essayais de la tirer hors de ses rêves pour lui en donner un autre, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de m'attirer dans le sien. Quand j'ai réalisé que ça ne fonctionnait pas, j'ai essayé de voir si je pouvais manipuler ses rêves. Ça n'a pas fonctionné non plus. C'est comme si sa volonté était plus forte que la mienne!» répondit Legolas, fatigué. C'était un jeu auquel tous les elfes jouaient, et plus spécialement quand ils étaient jeunes, pour renforcer leur esprit. Legolas était un maître, et avait seulement perdu contre son père, Elrond, et il était sûr contre la dame Galadriel, si jamais il essayait.

Ses compagnons le regardèrent avec incrédulité. Ils connaissaient son record à ce jeu. Ils avaient joué avec lui. Ellindë demanda à Legolas quand il avait senti que Jennifer était en train de gagner.

« Quand elle m'a invité à marcher dans un jardin boisé.» répondit Legolas calmement.

« Jardin boisé? Etait-ce l'endroit où elle t'a appelé?» demanda Thinhen.

« Non, c'était l'endroit où nous sommes allés juste avant qu'elle ne parle de rien en particulier.»

« Non pensions que c'était en Ithilien!» s'exclama Ellindë.

« Non, ce jardin boisé était où nous sommes allés juste avant d'aller près d'un large corps d'eau appelé Lac Michigan (NT: dans la région des grands lacs au nord des Etats-Unis). Je croyais que c'était la mer, mais elle me dit que c'était de l'eau douce, et m'a éclaboussé avec.»

« Où d'autre êtes-vous allé, Legolas?» demanda Ellindë. Ceci était encore plus intriguant que tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

« Et bien, quand elle m'a appelé, nous étions dans une espèce de vaste prairie. Après nous sommes allés en Ithilien, puis dans un jardin boisé, puis au lac Michigan, puis dans un magnifique jardin qui semblait être un des jardins de Melian. Après ça elle m'amena à Gondolin avant sa chute. L'endroit où nous nous sommes endormis était une forêt près de la mer.»

« Donc, vous avez fait une visite complète de la Terre du Milieu du second âge?» plaisanta Ellindë.

« Plus ou moins.» Legolas haussa les épaules. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien arrêter de me poser des questions, j'aimerais laisser se reposer mon esprit.» (NT:jolie façon de dire 'Je veux dormir, foutez-moi la paix', vous trouvez pas?)

Ils chevauchèrent silencieusement. Thinhen et Ellindë étaient en train de se poser des questions sur la jeune fille. Comme tout était étrange! D'abord une humaine vient à la Forêt noire depuis qui sait où, puis elle a les oreilles pointues, puis elle bat Legolas dans son sommeil! C'était hautement inhabituel.

Une heure ou deux avant l'aube, Jennifer marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil.

« Hmm… Je vais peut-être essayer.» dit Ellindë. Il était très curieux, pour un elfe.

« Jennifer, Jennifer.» appela-t-il doucement en elfique. Il fit ralentir son cheval et se mit à son niveau. Thinhen était endormi avec les yeux ouverts, à la façon des elfes, et ne le remarqua pas. Elle tira instantanément Ellindë dans son rêve. Cette fois-ci ils étaient dans son monde à elle, et il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle disait. Il se retira après quelques secondes seulement. Il décida qu'il n'en parlerait pas puisqu'il n'avait rien vraiment appris d'utile.

Le matin suivant, à l'aube dans les endroits où l'aube pouvait être vue, Legolas se réveilla. Jennifer ouvrit les yeux un quart d'heure plus tard.

« Bonjour!» dit-il à la jeune fille.

« Bonjour. Quelle heure est-il?» demanda-t-elle.

« Le soleil se lève hors des frontières de la Forêt Noire.» répondit l'elfe.

« Combien de temps reste-t-il avant de sortir de ces horribles ténèbres?» demanda-t-elle. Elle se sentait suffoquer dans cette forêt.

« Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas l'obscurité?» plaisanta Legolas. « Nous serons sortis d'ici quelques heures. Une fois dehors, nous chevaucherons jusqu'à être à distance de tir de la lisière de la forêt, puis nous nous arrêterons pour le petit déjeuner.»

« Oh très bien! J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un cheval!» exagéra Jennifer. Le cheval de Legolas hennit pour protester. « Pas toi, tu es bien trop beau pour être mangé au petit déjeuner!» dit-elle au cheval en plaisantant. Le cheval hocha la tête pour manifester son accord; il pensait aussi qu'il était beau!

« Voudrais-tu remonter sur ton cheval maintenant?» demanda Legolas.

« Oui, s'il te plait!» répondit-elle allègrement. Elle était bien réveillée. La petite procession s'arrêta et Jennifer retourna sur son cheval.

Ils continuèrent à chevaucher, et Legolas lui raconta bientôt les rêves qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir rêvé, mais l'avait-elle partagé? Quand elle apprit qu'elle avait attiré Legolas dans ses rêves, elle tomba presque de son cheval! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire?

Il fut conclut qu'elle avait définitivement du sang elfique, du sang noble elfique. Elle fit un petit sifflement et gloussa un peu. « Et moi qui avait toujours cru que mes ancêtres étaient des paysans et des roturiers!» dit-elle.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le quatuor se retrouva près de la lisière de la forêt. Un instant, tout était sinistre et obscur, et l'instant suivant, tout devint lumineux et brillant. Quelques minutes de trot leur suffirent pour être hors de distance de tir de la Forêt Noire.

Ils descendirent de cheval et prirent le petit déjeuner. Leurs chevaux mangèrent copieusement et ils furent bientôt prêts à partir. Ils étaient pleins d'énergie, et lorsque les cavaliers montèrent en selle les elfes sentirent cette énergie.

« Legolas, comment va ton cheval?» demanda Ellindë.

« Il est bien éveillé, et le tien?» répondit Legolas.

« Le mien est en pleine forme aussi. Et le tien, Thinhen?»

« Le mien aussi est en pleine forme! Jennifer?»

Jennifer comprit le truc. Ils voulaient faire la course! « Le mien est bien éveillé aussi.»

« Très bien!» dit Ellindë. « L'arrivée est la roche solitaire. Le perdant doit s'occuper des chevaux une fois arrivés à Imladris, et le gagnant ne gagne rien. D'accord? A vos marques, prêts! GO!»

En un instant tous les chevaux courraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers la roche solitaire. Jennifer n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa location, donc décida de rester sur les talons du premier. Elle avança jusqu'au premier, qui pour le moment était Thinhen. Ellindë se rapprochait et prit bientôt la tête. Avec un soudain sursaut d'énergie Legolas les dépassa tous et prit de l'avance, Jennifer juste derrière lui. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait cette roche, mais elle n'était pas près de perdre.

Les montagnes s'approchaient plus chaque seconde. Les chevaux elfiques peuvent courir plus vite que les autres. Tout à coup Legolas jeta ses bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Jennifer était seconde, Ellindë troisièmes et Thinhen dernier.

Les chevaux ralentirent et atteignirent bientôt l'allure d'un léger trot. Ils n'étaient pas fatigués même après une telle course.

« Legolas, ou était la roche solitaire?» demanda-t-elle après un moment.

« Tourne-toi, tues peut-être encore capable de la voir.» répondit-il. Elle la vit. C'était une petite pierre dans l'herbe. Elle était passé au dessus. La pierre n'était pas du tout grosse.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans évènements majeurs, donc je ne vous ennuierais pas avec les détails.

Après un moment ils atteignirent les Monts Brumeux. Quand ils se rapprochèrent, Legolas dit à Jennifer « Jennifer, _Imladris na pella i aman_.»(ce qui veut dire «Fondcombe est derrière la colline.»). Ils atteignirent le haut de la colline et Jennifer vit la Dernière Maison Chaleureuse (N.T: désolée si la traduction est mauvaise mais en anglais c'est «The Last Homely House» et la seule traduction que j'ai pu trouver dans les livres c'était « la dernière maison simple », ce qui n'a pas vraiment le même sens). Le soleil de l'après-midi, et le début de l'automne, la firent paraître plus belle que Jennifer n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Elle entendit les elfes chanter leur bienvenue en descendant dans la vallée. Les esprits étaient légers; ils n'avaient encore aucune raison d'être solennels. Ce jour était le 10 septembre. Jennifer savait que Frodon n'avait pas encore quitté Cul-de-sac. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait 35 jours avant que le conseil d'Elrond ne commence. Elle avait trente cinq jours pour explorer Imladris. Un sourire se forma sur son visage.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Ne gardez pas les reviews pour vous tous seuls! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mettrai pas beaucoup d'autres rêves bizarres comme ça, en tout cas je ne crois pas.

Note de la traductrice : encore désolée de ne rien avoir posté pendant deux mois. Si vous trouvez des erreurs dans les traductions des noms, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, et si vous voudriez passer des commentaires à l'auteur, laissez des reviews et je les lui traduirais.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, et j'espère vraiment poster le prochain assez tôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'oubliée.**

Note de l'auteur: et bien, le voilà. Je… c'est pas grave. Vous pouvez me couper en morceaux pour ma grammaire et mon orthographe, mais, s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas trop cruels pour le reste! Heureuse de savoir que mon rêve bizarre n'a pas effrayé tout le monde!

Note de la traductrice: me revoilààà! Heureusement, cette fois-ci, c'est pas après deux mois…

Un grand merci à Ravenhill et Lalolie pour leurs reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Que les jeux commencent.**

Sur le chemin menant à Imladris, le chant des elfes pris de l'ampleur. Elle apprenait plus d'elfique et de chants simplement en les écoutant. Comme c'était bizarre, d'apprendre plus juste en écoutant des elfes. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange derrière tout ça.

Jennifer se souvenait avoir lu que les elfes chantaient dans les arbres quand Bilbon et les nains étaient venus plusieurs années plus tôt, et qu'elle avait toujours souhaité pouvoir entendre ça. Maintenant elle le pouvait, et elle adorait.

Les chants continuèrent pendant qu'ils chevauchaient dans la vallée. Elle les entendit dire qu'elle était une fille étrange avec un nom étrange, mais elle les ignora en souriant. Quelques uns d'entre eux commencèrent à chanter leurs bienvenues au prince elfique et plaisantèrent en lui disant qu'il était le plus grand elfe de la Terre du Milieu. Legolas sourit simplement et inclina sa tête vers eux avec orgueil feint. Qui aurait cru que les elfes plaisanteraient autant!

Ils atteignirent finalement le cœur d'Imladris et le seigneur Elrond était là pour les saluer. Ils descendirent de cheval et Elrond dit « Bienvenue à Imladris Prince Legolas, Ellindë, Thinhen et Jennifer.»

« Salutations Seigneur Elrond.» dit Legolas. « Nous sommes venus porter des nouvelles de mon père le roi Thranduil.»

« Toutes nouvelles seront dites plus tard lors d'un conseil. Il aura lieu en Octobre.» informa Elrond.

« Très bien Seigneur Elrond. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de notre venue.» dit Legolas.

« Je le sais. Un rêve m'a été envoyé, disant qu'un enfant humain allait venir en Terre du Milieu.»

« Avez-vous appris quelque chose d'autre?» demanda Legolas.

« Rien d'autre.»

« Et bien,» commença Legolas. Il regarda Jennifer et elle tira ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elrond vit qu'elles étaient pointues.

« Je vois» dit-il.

« Il y a plus.» dit Legolas. Elrond leva un sourcil et indiqua aux deux autres où étaient leurs chambres. Ellindë alla joyeusement vers sa chambre pendant que Thinhen alla aux écuries pour s'occuper des chevaux.

Legolas et Jennifer suivirent Elrond dans son bureau. Il leur dit de s'asseoir dans un canapé et s'assit sur une chaise en face de Jennifer. Il leur demanda de lui raconter chaque petit détail du rêve et ce qu'ils ressentaient durant ce rêve. Legolas dit qu'il s'était sentit affaibli et fatigué, tandis que Jennifer dit qu'elle ressentait que c'était comme jouer un jeu défensif aux échecs. Elrond resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées, pendant un bon moment puis demanda si cela la dérangeait s'il essayait d'entrer dans sa tête. Elle dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas.

« Si l'effort devient trop grand, dites-le moi.» dit Elrond.

Avant de pouvoir y réfléchir, elle sentit une attaque mentale.

Un âpre jeu mental s'en suivit. Legolas pouvait voir leurs visages. Elrond ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort, mais Jennifer avait un peu de mal. Elle pouvait sentir que le seigneur elfique se retenait. À chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à bloquer une attaque, il attaquait d'autre part avec plus de force que la dernière fois. C'était comme jouer aux échecs. Elrond atteint un point où il pensait avoir la victoire… jusqu'à ce que ses pensées deviennent vierges. Il n'y avait plus rien. Ses yeux fixaient le vide. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre assis là les yeux ouverts. Elrond se retira et elle se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard.

« Vous avez une grande force d'esprit, Jennifer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi difficile. Très bien manœuvré à la fin aussi. Je ne savais pas si vous saviez faire ça. »

« Merci »répondit Jennifer, fatiguée. « Avez-vous appris quelque chose?»

« Vous avez définitivement du sang elfique… du sang de haut-elfe. Mais je ne sais si vous faites partie des Vanyar, des Noldor ou des Teleri (N.T: ces trois « races »d'elfes sont ensemble appelées les «Hauts elfes»). J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose d'autre qui, je le crois, pourrait être autre chose.

« Istari?» demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

« Peut-être, mais je crois que c'est plutôt Maia.»

Jennifer s'assit, regardant le sol et sous état de choc. D'accord, elle pouvait accepter le fait qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu, et elle pouvait à peine accepter le fait qu'elle avait du sang elfique, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire le fait qu'elle était en partie Maia. Ça ne lui semblait impossible.

« De toute façon» continua Elrond « Je crois que nous devrions faire cela au moins une fois par semaine. Peut-être avez-vous été amenée ici pour combattre mentalement quelqu'un, et sinon c'est toujours un exercice qui vaut la peine d'être fait.

« Croyez-vous que je devrais combattre…?»

« Non, pas lui. Je crois qu'il serait trop fort pour vous. Peut-être le seigneur des Nazgûl, mais je ne sais pas.»

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle ne croyait rien de tout cela. Elle était maintenant convaincue qu'elle devait être en train de rêver.

Elrond n'eut pas besoin d'entrer dans ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. « Ce n'est pas un rêve, Jennifer. Vous êtes ici. Tout est réel.»

Elle inspira profondément. «Okay» se dit-elle, puis dit à haute voix « Dans ce cas, seigneur, il y a d'autres choses que vous devriez savoir.»

Elrond la regarda, attendant qu'elle commence. Elle lui dit tout sur les livres.

« Donc» dit-elle pour finir « Je sais ce qu'il va se passer depuis maintenant jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé, quelque soit la façon dont cela se terminera.»

« Vous n'avez dit à personne ce qu'il va se passer, n'est-ce pas?» demanda le seigneur elfique.

« Oh non, seigneur Elrond. J'ai décidé que ce serait mieux de laisser les choses se dérouler comme elles le devraient.»

« Très bien. Maintenant, si Vous et Legolas le voulez bien, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.»

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je sais où elles se trouvent.» dit Legolas.

« Dans ce cas je vous verrais plus tard, tous les deux.» dit Elrond.

Jennifer et Legolas se levèrent, s'inclinèrent, et partirent vers leurs chambres.

« Alors, Legolas, Comment sais-tu où sont nos chambres?»demanda Jennifer.

« Je le sais car j'ai toujours la même chambre quand je viens ici.»

Il y eut une pause, puis Jennifer demanda « Connais-tu Aragorn?»

« Oui, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois. Habituellement je l'appelle Estel. Pourquoi me le demandes-tu?»

« Je suis juste curieuse.» répondit-elle. Ils parlèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leurs chambre. Les chambres étaient l'une à côté de l'autre, encore une fois.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et la première chose qu'elle vit étaient trois fenêtres grand ouvertes. Celle du milieu était une porte, mais elle ne l'appris que plus tard. Les rideaux étaient blancs et attachés avec des rubans dorés. Il y avait un grand lit juste à gauche. Une armoire et une penderie étaient contre le mur de gauche. Au coin le plus éloigné, à droite, se trouvaient un bureau et une chaise, ainsi qu'un âtre et un divan en face de celui-ci (on dirait que les elfes étaient fans des divans), et il y avait une petite table et une chaise au coin droit le plus proche. Il y avait une commode et une penderie contre le mur de droite. Un grand tapis couleur crème était placé au milieu de la chambre. Les murs et le sol étaient d'une jolie couleur blanc cassé. Elle aimait beaucoup. Tout était éclairé et aéré. En regardant, elle remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs lanternes et chandelles dans la chambre. Elle adorait ça!

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et y trouva une robe vert chasseur (N.T: même remarque que dans le chapitre un pour cette couleur). À côté de celle-ci se trouvait une robe en velours mauve foncé. Ses manches étaient en velours mauve aussi jusqu'au dessus des coudes, à partir desquels le tissus était blanc et fluide. Il y avait un ruban argenté et brodé autours du col et des coudes; une ceinture était faite de la même matière. C'était magnifique! La troisième robe était blanc cassée avec des broderies élaborées, et une autre robe d'un bleu royal se mettait par-dessus (N.T: c'est une robe en deux couches, ce qui n'était probablement pas inhabituel à cette époque, car dans le monde réel, la plupart des robes étaient en plusieurs couches, et ce depuis l'antiquité). Elles étaient vraiment belles! Elle mit la robe verte et regarda son reflet dans le miroir situé du côté intérieur d'une des portes de l'armoire.

Elle se sentit soudain épuisée. Elrond l'avait beaucoup fatiguée. Elle se jeta sur le lit et s'endormit instantanément.

Legolas était dans la chambre d'à côté, au balcon, profitant du soleil de l'après-midi. Il était déjà venu beaucoup de fois auparavant. À chaque fois qu'il y allait, il restait plus longtemps que ce qu'il devrait. Imladris n'était pas juste un refuge pours les voyageurs épuisés, c'était un endroit de repos pour les elfes aussi. Legolas trouvait que c'était un endroit merveilleux pour oublier le stress des années. Il visitait Imladris chaque centaine d'années. L'elfe de trois mille septante-cinq (ou soixante-quinze) ans n'avait pas changé ses habitudes sauf ces derniers 75 ans. Durant ces dernières 75 années il était venu dix fois comme messager, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas su tout.

L'ombre à l'est les avaient dérangés, lui et les autres elfes, depuis un bon bout de temps. La visite d'Aragorn l'année précédente n'avait apporté aucun réconfort. Il soupira de tristesse. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Jennifer.

« Pauvre fille.» pensa-t-il. « ça doit être difficile pour elle. Enlevée à son monde, et maintenant tout ça est en train de se passer, et elle est si jeune! Pour nous elle est à peine plus âgée qu'un nouveau-né, pour les humains elle vient de sortir de l'enfance, et pour les hobbit c'est encore une enfant! Elle est tellement jeune, et en même temps, elle ne semble pas si jeune que lorsqu'elle venait d'arriver. Elle a l'air plus âgée. Ce doit être difficile pour elle.»

Il n'imaginait pas à quel point. C'était très bizarre. Elle pouvait parfois sentir qu'elle était à moitié elfe, et pourtant elle était encore très humaine dans beaucoup de domaines. Elle commençait à se demander si c'est comme ça qu'Elrond se sentait au début. Enfin, en tout cas quand elle était réveillée.

Il y avait un arbre qui poussait juste à l'extérieur de la chambre de Legolas. Il l'avait regardé grandir pendant des années. Maintenant c'était un arbre solide et d'un grand âge. Il monta sur le rebord du balcon et attrapa une branche. Il s'y hissa et commença à escalader l'arbre. Il s'assit en appuyant son dos contre le dos une fois qu'il eut atteint une branche élevée et il regarda autours de lui. Comme c'était paisible la cime d'un arbre, et comme le son du vent soufflant dans les feuilles était beau. Comme les voix des elfes qui arrivaient à ses oreilles, portées par le vent, étaient agréables.

Tout à coup il entendit quelqu'un bouger. C'était quelqu'un dans une chambre; ce n'était pas la sienne, Donc ça devait être Jennifer. Il descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une branche qui donnait sur le balcon de la chambre de la jeune fille. Il la vit se lever et commencer à errer. Il sauta sur le balcon en marbre et toqua à la grande porte en verre. Elle le vit et lui ouvrit.

« Que fais-tu ici dehors?» demanda-t-elle.

J'étais en train de grimper dans un arbre et je t'ai entendue te réveiller.» répondit-il. « Maintenant que tu es réveillée, voudrais-tu que je te fasse visiter?»

« Non merci, j'ai toujours préféré explorer moi-même. Tu peux venir si tu veux. J'apprécierais la compagnie.»

« D'accord.» répondit-il. Jennifer et Legolas commencèrent à errer dans les couloirs d'Imladris. Elle ouvrait des portes à la volée, regardait à l'intérieur, puis partait sauf si quelque chose à l'intérieur captait son regard. Après une heure et demie, elle décida qu'elle avait assez exploré pour la journée. Après tout, elle avait encore trente-cinq jours avant le conseil.

« Il y a une salle, Jennifer, que tu ne trouveras pas toute seule et que je ne voudrais pas que tu rates.» dit Legolas.

Elle le suivit dans plusieurs couloirs, des escaliers, puis dans un coin à moitié oublié avec un fenêtre et une porte. Legolas ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer en première. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait un grand escalier en tire-bouchon. Jennifer et Legolas montèrent les escaliers jusqu'en haut. Il y avait une trappe au bout. Jennifer l'ouvrit et monta dans la salle.

C'était une salle en plein air avec un canapé et un petit âtre à un mur, mais le reste était ouvert sur l'extérieur. Le toit dépassait la longueur de la pièce sur quelques mètres, empêchant ainsi la pluie et la neige d'entrer à l'intérieur. On pouvait sentir la brise à l'intérieur et il y flottait une odeur agréable. On pouvait voir l'entièreté de Fondcombe depuis cette tour.

« Legolas!» Jennifer poussa une exclamation de surprise. « C'est magnifique!» C'était même plus beau que d'habitude par les effets de lumière produits par le soleil couchant. On aurait dit que les arbres se consumaient dans des flammes vertes, la rivière semblait être du verre, la neige sur les montagnes brillait comme de l'argent poli, et les voix des elfes qui chantaient montaient jusqu'à eux pour tout rendre parfait.

« Je savais que tu aimerais.» Legolas sourit. Il aimait la voir sourire. Elle se tint là pendant presque dix minutes sans rien dire, en regardant seulement le paysage étalé devant elle. Après un moment ils commencèrent à parler de ci et ça, échangeant des histoires de leurs jeunesses. Après quelques fous rires ils entendirent la cloche du souper sonner.

Cette nuit-là, dans son lit, Jennifer réfléchit à tout ça. Ça ne lui semblait toujours pas possible qu'elle soit à moitié elfe, moitié Maia. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle était comme Lúthien! Elle pensa à ça jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la prenne.

C'était le dix octobre. Glorfindel avait été envoyé hors d'Imladris la veille. Jennifer s'était entraîné au jeu d'esprit (je crois qu'on pourrait appeler ça comme ça) avec Elrond une fois, si pas deux, par semaine depuis son arrivée. Son esprit devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque fois, non, chaque jour! Depuis le jour de son arrivée, elle avait eu le temps d'explorer Imladris en profondeur et la connaissait assez bien.

Ce jour là, elle était d'humeur étrange. Elle avait une immense envie de faire bouger les choses. Pas trop, juste un tout petit peut. Après le midi, en fait quelque heures plus tard, seulement deux heures et demi avant le souper, elle attaqua (pas littéralement).

« Legolas, est-ce que les elfes jouent parfois?» demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, tu devrais savoir ça depuis le temps. À part les jeux mentaux, nous jouons aux échecs, et…»

« Non, pas cette sorte de jeu là, je veux dire le genre de jeu où on pourrait courir.»

« Comme une couse à pied?» demanda-t-il.

« En quelque sorte. Je pensais plus à quelque chose du genre du 'touche-touche glacé' .» dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Touche-touche glacé?» demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

« Oui. Disons que neuf personnes jouent, trois d'entre elles seront les loups et les autres seront des coureurs. Tu décides de la durée du jeu, puis les loups comptent jusqu'à vingt pendant que les coureurs s'en vont. Une fois compté jusqu'à vingt, les loups courent après les coureurs. Si un loup touche un coureur, le coureur doit s'arrêter (il est «gelé») quelque soit la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais un coureur peut être dégelé par un autre coureur. Tu as compris jusque là?»

« Oui.» répondit-il lentement.

« Okay, maintenant écoutes bien parce que c'est maintenant que ça devient compliqué. Si un coureur est gelé trois fois, il devient un loup. Les loups ont deux façons de gagner: ils peuvent soit geler tout le monde, ou soit avoir une majorité de loups à la fin de la partie. Les coureurs peuvent uniquement gagner si'ls sont une majorité à la fin de la partie. Compris?»

« Je crois que oui.» répondit l'elfe.

« Tu veux jouer?» demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne crois pas que ce serait très drôle si nous ne sommes que deux.»

« Bon, tu crois qu'on peut convaincre d'autres elfes de jouer?»

« Peut-être. Les elfes font un jeu à grande échelle de temps en temps, mais c'est devenu très rare dernièrement.»

« Dans ce cas, je vais trouver Thinhen et Ellindë, et s'ils acceptent, nous nous séparerons et demanderons aux elfes dans les jardins nord et est. Tu peux demander aux elfes des jardins sud et ouest.»

« D'accord.» dit l'elfe avec un sourire. Ce serait de toute façon intéressant. Peu de temps après, 75 elfes étaient rassemblés devant une fontaine dans la cour la plus au centre. Jennifer se mit debout sur le rebord de la fontaine et expliqua le jeu. Après que trente volontaires se proposent pour être des loups, elle conclut.

« bon, souvenez-vous, tout le monde doit se réunir ici quand les cloches du souper sonneront. À vos marques, prêts, les loups, commencez à compter!» dit-elle. Les coureurs partirent en courant (N.T: forcément).

Une fois que les loups arrivèrent à vingt, l'amusement commença. On avait jamais rien vu de pareil! 75 elfes couraient dans les jardins et les allées, grimpaient dans les arbres, se balançaient et sautaient des branches, couraient sur les rebords des fontaines et se criaient dessus en poussant des cris joueurs. (N.T: je ne sais pas si ça a beaucoup de sens écrit comme ça mais ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'ils sont excités et le volume est donc conséquent).

Le jeu continua jusqu'à ce que la coche du souper sonne. Elrond la fit sonner un peu plus tôt pour que tous les elfes puissent être «présentables». Les elfes se rassemblèrent devant la même fontaine qu'au début du jeu.

« Maintenant, tous les loups vont à ma gauche, tous les elfes qui étaient glacés vont au milieu et les coureurs restants à ma droite, s'il vous plaît!» dit Jennifer. Les elfes obéirent, et Legolas et Ellindë aidèrent Jennifer à compter. Au bout du compte, ce sont les loups qui avaient gagné.

75 elfes hilares se retirèrent pour enlever des feuilles et brindilles de leurs cheveux et vêtements avant de manger. Jennifer et Legolas échangèrent des commentaires sur le jeu sur le chemin de leurs chambres. Ils se séparèrent avec un rire avant d'entrer dans leurs chambres respectives.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jennifer avait mis sa robe mauve. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entrez!» dit-elle allègrement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Legolas entra. Elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il portait une robe argentée (N.T: je sais que ça paraît étrange dit comme ça mais on voit dans le film que les elfes mâles portent parfois des espèces de robes et je trouvais pas d'autre mots), et un diadème en argent.

« Vous êtes très élégant ce soir, prince Legolas.» le complimenta-t-elle.

« Vous êtes vous-même très jolie ce soir, dame Jennifer.» répondit-il avec un sourire.

« _Dame_ Jennifer?» demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Oui, tu mérites ce titre.» l'informa-t-il avec un large sourire. Après un moment il ajouta « As-tu pensé à changer ton nom?»

« Changer mon nom? Pour quoi faire?» demanda-t-elle.

« Je suppose que j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le changer, voyant que tu es une elfe, et que Jennifer est un nom humain.» répondit-il en rougissant légèrement « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas offensée.»

« Bien sûr que tu ne pas offensée!» le rassura-t-elle gentiment. « Souviens-toi, je ne suis pas facilement offensée.» elle sourit. « Je n'y avais juste jamais réfléchi. Je crois que ça conviendrait bien à la situation. »

« En quoi penses-tu pouvoir le changer?» demanda le prince elfique.

« Oh pitié! Ne me laisse pas en décider! Je suis vraiment nulle pour donner des noms aux choses!» elle fit une pause « Pourquoi ne me choisirais-tu pas un nouveau nom?»

« Moi?» demanda l'elfe comme s'il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

« Oui, toi.» elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre m'en donne un nouveau.»

« Alors je te donnerais un nouveau nom. Pourrais-je avoir jusqu'à la fin du souper pour choisir?» demanda-t-il.

« Tu peux avoir une semaine si tu en a besoin.» répondit-elle.

« Alors allons manger.» dit-il en lui offrant son bras. Elle l'accepta et ils marchèrent vers le souper ensemble.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Alors? À quel point était-ce mauvais? Je sais que j'ai fait paraître les elfes un peu gamins, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation! Lisez et reviewez s'il vous plait!

Note de la traductrice : et voilà! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plût et que je vais pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**L'oubliée**

**Noms, questions et suggestions.**

Disclaimer: je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des anneaux, ni mon esprit.

Note de l'auteur: j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Legolas ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. À la place, il resta éveillé pour trouver un nom à Jennifer. Pendant un temps il était couché sur son lit, puis s'assit. Il devint tellement agité qu'il alla se tenir sous le porche. Avant la fin de la nuit il était assis haut dans l'arbre en face de son balcon. Les arbres sont les meilleurs endroits pour penser.

Il restait une heure avant l'aube. La lune s'était couchée et les étoiles brillaient somptueusement. Le froid était rafraichissant pour l'elfe. Il fit un long soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux. Il commença à fredonner pour lui-même. Soudainement, il ouvrit ses yeux avec un énorme sourire.

« Je l'ai!» exclama-t-il silencieusement. Il commença à chanter un petit air joyeux, et regarda le ciel jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Ce jour-là, Jennifer se réveilla quelques moments après le lever du soleil. Elle croyait avoir entendu quelqu'un chanter. Elle mit la robe vert d'été par-dessus une épaisse robe grise et se précipita sur le balcon. Elle leva les yeux vers l'arbre et y vit un scintillement de cheveux dorés.

« Bonjour!» interpella-t-elle.

« Bonjour!» vint la réponse. « Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, j'espère, Jennifer?»

« Si, tu m'as réveillée, Legolas.» dit-elle.

« Je suis désolé! S'il te plait, pardonne-moi!» demanda Legolas.

« Tu es pardonné, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Je suis contente que tu l'aie fait. Je dors beaucoup trop longtemps!» répondit Jennifer. « Pourquoi ne descends-tu pas de cet arbre?»

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me rejoindre?» fut la réponse.

« Je porte une robe, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué!»

« Je l'ai remarqué. Tu peux toujours mettre tes vêtements de chasse. Un lever de soleil au mois d'octobre vu d'un arbre est quelque chose à ne pas manquer.»

Jennifer sourit et retourna dans sa chambre et tira les rideaux fermés, juste au cas où. Elle enfila vite ses vêtements de chasse, retourna en courant au balcon et commença à monter dans l'arbre. Une minute plus tard elle était assise sur une branche voisine de celle de Legolas.

« Regarde par là.» montra-t-il. Il pointait vers l'est au-delà des Monts Brumeux. Elle regarda et vit les premiers rayons de soleil dorés briller à travers les feuilles colorées. C'était magnifique.

« Quel beau lever de soleil!» exclama-t-elle.

« En effet.» Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un temps. « Viens, allons nous préparer pour le petit déjeuner.»

Elle assentit et ils descendirent de l'arbre. Ils atterrirent tous deux sur le balcon de Legolas.

« Alors, as-tu déjà pensé à un nom pour moi?» demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Il se trouve que oui, j'en ai trouvé un.» sourit-il fièrement.

« Et quel est-il?» demanda-t-elle. La curiosité était en train de la rendre folle et il le savait, c'est pourquoi il attendit un moment avant de répondre.

« Le nom que j'ai choisi est Lothril.» dit-il avec un air d'anticipation sur le visage.

« Lothril.» répéta-t-elle platement. L'elfe parut peiné pendant un instant. Elle n'aimait pas? « Lothril.» répéta-t-elle avec un sourire. « J'aime beaucoup!» exclama-t-elle en jetant ses bras autours de lui dans un grande étreinte qu'il n'était pas si hésitant à rendre cette fois-ci.

« Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes.» dit-il quand ils se séparèrent. « Dois-je venir te chercher dans quelques minutes pour aller au petit déjeuner?» demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

« Oui. À dans quelques minutes!» dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte à reculons. Un très grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et remit sa robe verte par-dessus la grise. Elle était assise en train de s'ennuyer en attendant Legolas. « Traînard.» se dit-elle. Elle devint impatiente donc décida de toquer à sa porte.

Pendant que Jennifer, euh pardon, Lothril se préparait, Legolas était assis sur son lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il pensait d'elle était en train de changer. Elle n'était plus comme la petite fille qu'il avait emmené à la Forêt Noire deux mois plus tôt. Elle n'était pas comme une petite elfe non plus. Enfin, pas la plupart du temps. Parfois elle semblait être une elfe intemporelle, mais il y avait parfois une teinte de l'enfant humaine en elle. En toutes circonstances il l'aimait beaucoup et appréciait sa compagnie. Il ne lui fut pourtant pas permis d'y penser longtemps, car il entendit les coups à sa porte.

« Un moment!» cria-t-il en enfilant vite d'autres vêtements. Un instant plus tard il lui dit d'entrer pendant qu'il mettait ses cheveux en une longue tresse.

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt?» demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Si, je le suis.» dit-il en attachant ses cheveux.

Ils allèrent tous les deux au petit déjeuner. Après manger, Jennifer, encore désolé, Lothril, dit à Legolas qu'elle devait poser une question au Seigneur Elrond et qu'elle le verrait plus tard. Ils se séparèrent pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers Elrond.

« Seigneur Elrond, pourrais-je vous poser une question?» demanda Jennifer, désolé, Lothril (je vais réussir à le dire correctement un jour).

« Oui Jennifer, laquelle?» répondit le seigneur elfique.

« Seigneur Elrond, comment saurais-je quand je, heu, serai complètement elfe et Maia? Quand l'avez-vous su?» demanda-t-elle.

« Je l'ai su quand j'ai eu la grippe (N.T: vous imaginez le jeune Elrond souffrir de la grippe?). Je me suis senti horriblement mal pendant trois jours, puis à la fin du troisième jour la maladie a soudainement disparu.» dit-il.

« C'est là que vous avez su.» dit-elle avec un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas tout, il y a un changement. Vous le sentirez, vous saurez.» assura Elrond. Elle fit un petit sourire.

« Seigneur Elrond, j'ai une autre question, si cela ne vous dérange pas.» dit-elle.

« Cela ne me dérange pas. Qu'est-ce?»

« Et bien, pourrais-je vous la poser dans un endroit où nous ne pouvons pas être entendus? C'est à propos de…»

« Ne dites rien. Allons dans mon bureau.»

Ils allèrent vers le bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur et les portes fermées, Jennifer, Lothril (!), commença.

« Seigneur Elrond, vous savez que Frodon va venir ici. Et bien, dans sept jours, Glorfindel va trouver Frodon et Mithrandir va arriver ici. Frodon arrivera le vingt, vous pouvez l'avoir deviné, mais je peux vous dire que les neuf cavaliers noirs vont le suivre. Ils seront juste derrière lui. Je ne sais pas si vous savez ceci ou pas, mais Frodon a été poignardé par le roi des Nazgûl sur le Mont Venteux. Frodon sera seul, sur le cheval de Glorfindel. Il sera lui-même presque un fantôme. Je ne devrais pas, mais j'ai horriblement peur que Frodon ne réussisse pas à arriver. Quelque chose me dit que je dois être inquiète. Je serai vous très reconnaissante si vous me permettiez de guetter l'arrivée de Frodon et vous vous dire le moment où il traversera la rivière.»

Le Seigneur Elrond regarda son visage sérieux. Si elle savait comment les choses devraient se passer et était inquiète, il décida qu'il vaudrait probablement mieux l'écouter.

« Très bien, vous pourrez aller guetter son arrivée, mais pendant ce temps, restez toujours en contact mental avec moi.» dit-il.

« Je le ferai.» dit-elle en s'inclinant. Elrond la regarda et remarqua qu'elle avait quelque chose de différent.

« Vous avez changé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?» demanda Elrond avec un demi sourire.

« Et bien, oui, seigneur Elrond. J'ai changé de nom.» admit-elle timidement.

« Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit?»

« On me l'a dit que ce matin.»

« Dit? Ce matin?» demanda le seigneur elfique, un sourcil levé. Lothril, précédemment connue sous le nom de Jennifer, se mit à raconter toute l'histoire à Elrond.

« Donc, ce matin il m'a dit qu'il m'avait choisit le nom Lothril.» dit-elle en finissant son histoire.

« Je vois. Tous se souviendront alors de vous sous le nom de Lothril.» dit le seigneur elfique.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît Seigneur Elrond, je ne veux pas que l'on se souvienne de moi! Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite qu'on s'en souvienne, et je doute jamais le faire.»

« Si vous faisiez quelque chose qui mérite que l'on s'en souvienne, voudrez-vous alors que l'on se souvienne de vous?»

« Non, pas même à ce moment là. Je ne veux pas d'honneur. Je veux seulement passer inaperçue dans la vie. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.» admit-elle.

Elrond sourit simplement. « J'ai bien peur que votre vœux ne vous soit pas accordé. Si vous êtes à moitié elfe et à moitié Maia, et transportée depuis votre monde à celui-ci, alors vous êtes vouée à ce que l'on se souvienne de vous. Vous serez reconnue. Il n'y a rien qu'aucun de nous deux puisions faire pour changer cela.»

« L'avez-vous vu?» demanda-t-elle.

Elrond la regarda et dit « Oui»

Lothril soupira. « Alors ce qui devra être sera.» Elle s'inclina et sortit du bureau.

Le dix-huit octobre fut une très belle journée. Soudainement, un paquet d'elfes afflua vers les portes. Mithrandir était arrivé!

Deux jours plus tard, Lothril se réveilla tôt et se dirigea vers le Ford de Bruinen. Elle monta la garde jusque tard dans l'après-midi. Elle était en train de rêvasser quand elle entendit des cloches.

« Le harnais d'Asfaloth! FRODON!» cria-t-elle. Elle attendit; elle ne tarda pas à voir le cheval et son petit cavalier se précipiter entre les arbres. Elle prévint Elrond. Elle pouvait voir que Frodon avait du mal à résister aux Cavaliers Noirs et sût qu'elle devait faire quelque chose! Elle tourna toutes ses pensées vers le chef des serviteurs de l'anneau. Elle commença à le défier dans l'espoir de le distraire assez longtemps pour que Frodon s'échappe. Et ça a fonctionné! Frodon fut laissé tout seul pendant moins d'une seconde, et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se redresser et brandir son épée. C'est là qu'il cria « Repartez! Repartez dans les terres du Mordor et ne me poursuivez plus!»

C'était tout ce que Lothril pouvait supporter. Elle se sentit faible et nauséeuse. Elle reprit vite ses esprits rapidement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour Frodon, son énergie était dépensée. Frodon était à la moitié de la rivière quand Elrond reprit contact avec elle. Frodon traversa la rivière.

« Maintenant! Les serviteurs de l'anneau sont tous dans la rivière!» l'alerta Lothril. Aussitôt une immense quantité d'eau fut envoyée, emportant avec elle les neuf Cavaliers Noirs. Elle était presque trop puissante! Lothril vit Frodon tomber du cheval. Elle courut vers le hobbit, le pris dans ses bras, dit à Asfaloth d'aller aux écuries et, toujours portant le hobbit, courut jusqu'à Elrond qui l'emmena pour le soigner.

Lothril commença à marcher vers sa chambre. Elle était tellement fatiguée! Tellement épuisée! Ce défi contre le Nazgûl avait presque été trop difficile pour elle! Elle parvint à garder son aplomb jusqu'au couloir où se situait sa chambre. Elle était presque devant sa porte, en face de celle de Legolas, quand elle s'effondra.

Legolas entendit un bruit derrière sa porte; il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle avait été toute la journée; personne sauf Elrond, Glorfindel, et Mithrandir savaient ce qu'elle avait fait. Legolas ouvrit sa porte et vit une forme affalée sur le sol. Il reconnut instantanément Lothril!

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre (N.T: celle de Lothril), l'inquiétude écrite sur son visage. Il la déposa sur son lit et posa une main sur son front. Elle avait une chaleur normale. Il laissa reposer sa main sur sa tête pendant un moment. Non, elle n'était pas malade, elle s'était évanouie. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, sortit de la chambre et revint avec un bassin rempli d'eau froide et un chiffon. Il posa le bassin sur le lit, à côté d'elle et passa le chiffon mouillé sur son visage. Elle se réveilla quelques moments plus tard.

« Est-ce que ça va?» demanda-t-il, son visage plein d'inquiétude.

« Je vais bien, je suis seulement fatiguée. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il serait si fort!» répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Il? Qui il?» demanda Legolas.

« Le roi des Spectres de l'Anneau. »

« QUOI!» Legolas tomba presque du lit.

« Je te raconterai plus tard.» dit-elle calmement. « En attendant, pourrais-je avoir de l'eau?»

« Oui, juste un moment.»

Legolas sortit de la chambre et revint une minute plus tard avec un verre d'eau froide. Elle le remercia et vida le verre en une gorgée.

« Je suis très fatiguée, je vais faire une sieste. Quand je me réveillerai je te raconterai tout.» promit-elle.

Legolas sourit « Endors-toi» et elle s'endormit.

Dehors les trois hobbits, Aragorn et Glorfindel arrivaient. Legolas entendit les elfes dire que Glorfindel et Estel étaient revenus. Voyant que Jenni, Lothril, était endormie et décida d'aller les saluer.

Legolas courut vers l'endroit ou ils arriveraient. Il arriva là-bas seulement quelques secondes avant eux, et prit la chance de calmer sa respiration. Glorfindel arriva, suivi de deux hobbits, puis un cheval dirigé par un hobbit, puis Estel.

Aragorn vit Legolas se tenir là, souriant, et dit « Legolas! Mellon nîn! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?»

« Des nouvelles et une étrange jeune Elfe m'amènent ici.» répondit Legolas.

« Une étrange jeune elfe?» Demanda Aragorn avec un air curieux.

« Oui, j'ai été envoyé la chercher il y a plus de deux mois.»

« Quoi? Cela n'a aucun sens Legolas.» dit Aragorn.

« Ça en aura. Je te raconterai son histoire plus tard.»

Glorfindel avait entendu la conversation et demanda « Vous avez été envoyé pour chercher Jennifer?»

« Oui. Vous voudrez peut-être savoir qu'elle a changé son nom en Lothril.» dit Legolas.

« Elle l'a changé? Je préfère de loin ça à Jennifer. Jennifer sonne bizarrement.» commenta Glorfindel.

Aragorn se sentait abandonné. « S'il vous plaît, est-ce quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?»

« Je te l'ai dit, je t'expliquerai tout ce que je sais dans un moment.» dit Legolas.

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Glorfindel et Aragorn s'excusèrent et allèrent aider Pippin, Merry et Sam. Après que les hobbits soient installés, Aragorn alla trouver Legolas et lui demanda de nouveau qu'il lui raconte l'histoire. Legolas dit à Aragorn tout ce qu'il savait de Lothril, sauf les livres, puis mentionna les évènements de l'après midi, et lui dit que Lothril lui dirait ce qu'elle avait fait quand elle s'éveillera. Aragorn prit congé de Legolas après que celui-ci lui ait promis de venir le trouver une fois que l'étrange jeune elfe serait éveillée.

Legolas retourna vers la chambre de Lothril. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit qu'elle dormait encore, donc il entra. Il s'assit et la regarda dormir, se demandant de quoi elle rêvait, n'osant pas essayer de le découvrir par lui-même. Il resta assit en la regardant pendant près de deux heures. Quand elle s'éveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Legolas.

« Bon soir!» salua l'elfe doucement mais allègrement.

Bon soir. Veux-tu encore savoir ce que j'ai fait tout l'après-midi?» demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais j'ai un ami qui aimerait savoir aussi.» dit Legolas.

« Qui?»

« Aragorn. Cela te dérange s'il écoute ton histoire aussi?»

« Non, je suppose que non.» répondit-elle. « Où est-il?»

« Probablement dans sa chambre. Voudrais-tu raconter ici ou autre part?» demanda Legolas.

« Je suppose que ça ira, si je raconte ici.» répondit Lothril. Legolas sortit, et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'Aragorn. Quand celui-ci entra, Lothril se leva et inclina la tête légèrement. Legolas les présenta, ils s'assirent, et elle commença son récit. Elle leur dit tout de sa conversation avec Elrond et du passage et Frodon.

« Comment saviez-vous tout cela?» demanda Aragorn.

« La réponse à cette question sera donnée plus tard.» répondit Lothril.

**Traduction:**_ lothril_ fleur brillante

_Loth- _fleur, _ril- _brillance (N.T: comparé à l'anglais, ce n'est pas une traduction littérale mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour traduire **et** donner un sens)

_Note de l'auteur: Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je vous supplie de reviewer! Faisons ça simplement: si vous lisez, et n'avez pas de commentaire spécifique, alors reviewez simplement en disant «Oui, j'ai lu»__. Ça suffit amplement pour moi. _

Note de la traductrice: Désolée, désolée, désolée, …. D'avoir mis autant de temps, mais je devais partir en vacance et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour traduire…


	6. Chapter 6

**L'OUBLIEE**

**Festin, Conseil, et en attendant de partir**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient.

_Note de l'auteur : Dans ce chapitre j'utilise des dialogues des livres, donc si quelque chose a l'air familier, vous savez d'où ça vient! _

Note de la traductrice: et bien me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre traduit. Avant de répondre aux reviews, je tiens à faire une petite annonce: **lundi (demain) c'est le 22 septembre, l'anniversaire de Bilbon et Frodon !!** donc joyeux anniversaire même si ce sont des personnages fictifs (comment ça, que voulez-vous dire par:« totalement obsédée par le _Seigneur des anneaux_»?).

Merci à **Natsu 94 91**, **Niamh**, **Ravenhill**, **Elanor **et **Aleerah** (ce serait pas le nom d'une des vampires dans Van Helsing, par hasard?) pour leurs reviews.

_**Rappel: Lothril Jennifer, Jennifer Lothril. Juste au cas-où vous auriez oublié!**_ : )

* * *

C'était le 24 octobre. Frodon venait juste de se réveiller, et Gandalf était en train de lui parler.

« Bon!» dit Gandalf. « Elle se remet rapidement. Vous ne tarderez pas à être tout à fait rétabli. Elrond vous a guéri: il vous vous a soigné plusieurs jours durant, depuis le moment où on vous a apporté ici.»

« Des jours?» dit Frodon.

« Eh bien, quatre nuits et trois jours, pour être précis. Une elfe appelée Lothril vous a apporté du gué dans la nuit du 20.»

« Lothril, dites-vous?» demanda Frodon.

« Oui, Lothril.» répondit Gandalf.

« J'aimerais remercier cette Lothril de m'avoir amené ici.» dit Frodon.

« Vous en aurez l'opportunité plus tard.» dit Gandalf. Ils continuèrent à parler et puis Frodon se rendormit.

Plus tard, quand tous se rassemblait pour le festin, Lothril était invitée, et en y allant elle rencontra Frodon.

« Salutations, Frodon Sacquet de la Comté! Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien.» dit-elle en s'inclinant.

« Salut à vous, belle demoiselle elfique. Puis-je vous demander votre nom?» (N.T :je sais que «belle demoiselle elfique» ça fait bizarre, surtout de la part de Frodon, mais comment traduire autrement «fair elf maiden» ?).

« Certainement, monsieur Sacquet. Mon nom est Lothril.»

« Lothril! C'est donc vous, l'elfe qui m'a ramené de la rive de la rivière!»

« Oui.»

« Je souhaiterais vous donner mes remerciements les plus sincères, dame Lothril.» dit Frodon, plein de gratitude, en s'inclinant.

« De rien, monsieur Frodon.» dit-elle en souriant.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Frodon si vous le souhaitez, dame Lothril.» dit Frodon.

« Et vous pouvez tout simplement m'appeler Lothril.» répondit-elle. Le dame lothril était un peu trop pour elle. Elle ne pensait pas être digne de ce titre.

Lothril et les hobbits se dirigèrent vers le festin où ils passèrent un très bon moment. Lothril parla avec la dame Arwen et avant la fin du repas, elles étaient devenues amies. Quand tous furent invités à se rendre dans la Salle du Feu, Lothril laissa sa place dans la file des gens (elfes, humains, nains ou hobbits) se rendant là-bas, et s'y remit au niveau où était Legolas.

Ils dansèrent ensemble et chantèrent toute la soirée, et cette fois, Lothril resta jusqu'à la fin. Ils écoutèrent tous le poème de Bilbon et applaudirent à la fin. Soudainement, un elfe demanda à Lothril de leur raconter un récit de chez elle. Elle se mit debout et resta interdite un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien leur raconter? Elle récita finalement «La course à cheval de Paul Revere» et pour un bis «The Highwayman». Avant l'aube, on l'appela encore deux fois pour plus de récits. Ces fois-là elle raconta les aventures de Robin des Bois et du Roi Arthur.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais de telles histoires.» dit Legolas quand elle finit.

« Tu n'as jamais demandé.» dit-elle en souriant. Cette nuit-là, Lothril apprit beaucoup de nouvelles histoires et chansons, et alla gaiement se coucher une fois la fête terminée, les histoires et chants tournant dans sa tête.

Le matin suivant, Lothril se réveilla avant l'aube. Elle attendit patiemment que la cloche annonçant le début du conseil sonne. Elle portait la robe blanche avec 'sur-robe' bleue(N.T: je sais bien que ça fait spécial, mais il y a une différence entre 'dress' et 'robe' en Anglais que j'arrive pas très bien à saisir, et je met donc ce qui me semble le plus logique, c'est-à-dire que cet ensemble est en deux couches) pour le conseil. Lothril et Legolas y allèrent ensemble. En s'approchant de la porte elle lui chuchota « Ce sera une longue journée.»

Elrond fit Legolas et Lothril s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Quand Boromir les vit entrer, ils se demanda pourquoi une elfe était conviée à ce conseil. Elle le comprit en regardant son expression et faillit lui dire quelque chose dans sa tête, mais décida de ne pas le faire.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, le conseil commença. Si vous pensiez que ce chapitre était ennuyeux dans le livre, imaginez combien c'était encore plus ennuyeux de devoir tout écouter! Au bout d'un moment Boromir se leva et raconta son rêve. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Lothril. Elle savait ce qu'il allait bientôt se passer. Soudainement, Bilbon se leva et récita 'Tous ce qui est d'or ne brille pas…'

Quand Lothril le lisait dans les livres, elle voulait toujours applaudir Bilbon, et maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle faillit le faire. Elle se contenta juste de regarder vers Bilbon quand il s'assit et d'articuler un «merci!» silencieux auquel le hobbit répondit par un petit signe affirmatif de la tête.

Quelques temps après, Legolas raconta ses nouvelles de Gollum, puis après que Mithrandir ait parlé, Elrond prit la parole :

« Dame Lothril, je crois qu'il est temps que vous racontiez votre histoire.»

Elle se leva et commença son histoire. Elle raconta tout, sauf les livres, au conseil, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde Elrond et qu'il lui dise de leur dire. Une fois son récit terminé, l'interrogatoire commença. Elle répondit aux questions aussi bien qu'elle le put.

Le conseil continua, sans qu'on entende parler de Lothril, sauf une dernière fois.

Bilbon dit « Exactement! Et qui seront-ils? Il me semble que c'est ce que ce conseil a à décider, et tout ce qu'il a à décider. Les Elfes se nourrissent de discours et les Nains endurent une grande fatigue; mais je ne suis qu'un vieux Hobbit, et mon repas de midi me manque. Ne pouvez-vous pas penser à des noms dès maintenant? Ou remettre cela à après dîner?»

« Seigneur Elrond, Si je peux me permettre, j'ai un nom qui pourrait être dans cette communauté. Le mien.» dit Lothril. « Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne désire pas qu'on se souvienne de moi ou que mon nom soit écrit, donc peu importe qui ou combien iront, personne ne se souviendra de moi, mais j'irais.»

Puis tomba le silence. Frodon se porta volontaire, puis Sam.

« ça fait trois!» dit Lothril.

Pendant que les hobbits tenaient leur propre conseil dans la chambre de Bilbon, Lothril et Legolas parlaient.

« Pourquoi as-tu dis que tu irais avec la communauté au Mordor?» demanda Legolas.

« Parce que je crois que je suis supposée y aller. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour laquelle j'aurais été amenée ici.» répondit-elle.

Pendant les deux mois suivants, pendant que tous attendaient que la communauté soit formée, Lothril passa son temps à parler avec les hobbits, et les futurs membres de la communauté, et arriva à les connaître assez bien.

À la fin des deux mois, Elrond annonça les membres de la communauté. Après cela Legolas et Lothril s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans un arbre.

« Je sais pourquoi tu as décidé de rejoindre la Communauté, maintenant, Lothril!» dit Legolas avec un sourire rusé.

« Oh. Vraiment? Éclairez-moi ô prince des elfes!» s'exclama-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

« Tu savais que je ferais partie de la Communauté, et tu voulais t'assure que tu viendrais avec moi!» dit-il avec un sourire.

« Ne te flatte pas tant!» plaisanta Lothril.

« Oh, tu ne m'aimes donc pas? C'est ça?» dit Legolas avec feint orgueil meurtri.

« Oui, c'est ça! Tu as découvert mon secret!» répliqua-t-elle. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Frodon, qui avait été en train de faire une petite ballade, vit les deux elfes assis ensemble dans un arbre et en train de rire. Il s'interrogea sur cette étrange jeune elfe. Quelle étrange histoire que celle qui lui était arrivée! Il s'interrogea aussi sur les deux elfes. Ils étaient beaux ensembles… (N.T: sous-entendu: ils formeraient un beau couple.)

Durant sept jours, pendant que tout le monde attendait de partir, Lothril allait un peu partout et essayait de faire autant de préparatifs que possible pour la route qui les attendait. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Elle commençait à devenir anxieuse à l'idée de partir. Elle savait qu'une fois partie d'Imladris, elle changerait et ne serait plus jamais la même. Ils le savaient tous.

Le jour avant leur départ, Elrond dit à Lothril qu'elle pouvait garder toutes les robes qu'elle avait porté et qu'il était d'accord des toutes les garder à Imladris jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse revenir les chercher.

Le matin de leur départ arriva. Il faisait très mauvais et tout le monde était d'humeur sombre. Lothril vit Aragorn et Arwen de dire au revoir.

La Communauté de l'Anneau sortit d'Imladris. Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient Lothril envoya un message mental à Elrond pour le remercier. Il le reçut et y répondit. À ce moment-là, la Communauté tourna, et ils perdirent la Dernière Maison Simple de vue.

_

* * *

_

Note de l'auteur: Oui, ce chapitre est très court, et ils devraient s'allonger avec le temps. Mais pas trop longs, enfin je ne crois pas…

_By the way: merci infiniment à chacun de ceux qui reviewent! J'adore les reviews! Vous dites tellement de gentilles choses! MERCI! Merci à tous! S'il vous plaît, restez avec moi jusqu'à la fin!_

Note de la traductrice: voilà les petites explications pour les astérisques:

: Paul Revere était un Américain et il chevaucha pendant toute une nuit pour alerter ses compatriotes de l'invasion des Anglais. Peut-être qu'un gars qui chevauche en criant « LES ANGLAIS ARRIVENT! LES ANGLAIS ARRIVENT!» ça vous dira quelque chose…

: The Highwayman est un poème populaire anglais/américain (je suis pas sûre) assez tragique mettant en scène un bandit de grand chemin amoureux et la ravissante fille de l'aubergiste. Il lui promet qu'il sera là le lendemain, après avoir volé ce qu'il avait à voler, au plus tard la nuit. Un autre homme, lui aussi amoureux de la fille de l'aubergiste, qui les avait entendus et était mort de jalousie, prévient donc les soldats qui vont donc dans l'auberge. Là, ils décident de s'amuser un peu et ils détruisent des meubles et décident de profiter de la fille de l'aubergiste. Ils l'attachent et la menacent avec un mousquet si elle essaye de se défendre. Elle réussit à se détacher et elle appuie sut la détente du mousquet (pistolet) juste au moment où le bandit revient, et il la voit, et surtout l'entend mourir. Il désespère donc d'être arrivé trop tard et se rend sur les lieux du carnage le lendemain matin. Il est vu, attrapé, condamné et exécuté. _**Joyeux, n'est-ce pas ?**_

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review…


	7. Chapter 7

L'oubliée.

Un voyage à travers les montagnes.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. C'est la dernière fois que je le répèterais.

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que ce que j'aurais souhaité. Avec un peu de chance, le prochain sera plus long. : ) _**Happy birthday to me ! Happy birthbay to me ! aidez-moi à fêter ça en écrivant des reviews ! happy birthday to me !**_

Note de la traductrice : Avant toute chose, désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps. Ensuite, à propos de l'anniversaire de l'auteur, ça ne l'est pas vraiment, c'est juste que je suis tenue de traduire les notes de l'auteur en entier, mais si vous vous étiez décidé à écrire une review pour son anniversaire, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour l'écrire… JE TIENT à DIRE QUE LA PREMIERE PARTIE DU CHAPITRE QUI SUIT EST UNE DE MES PREFEREES, ALORS LISEZ-LE ET DITES-MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ !!!

Encore une toute petite chose : merci pour les reviews, et en particulier à Niamh à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.

* * *

La marche vers la montagne avait vraiment été sous-estimée dans les livres. Aucuns mots ne peuvent décrire à quel point c'était désagréable. Tout avait l'air triste et déprimant. Les évènements se passant comme dans le livre, je ne prendrais pas la peine de tout décrire, mais je dirais que le soir, quand ça n'allait pas trop mal, quelqu'un demandait à Lothril de raconter une histoire de son monde. Elle leur racontait des évènements historiques, des contes de fées, les histoires de livres qu'elle avait lu, etc.…

Une nuit, Pippin eut l'audace de demander à Lothril si elle était déjà tombée amoureuse. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de rire.

« Non, Pippin, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse ! Je n'ai pas une âme romantique. » elle rit. « Pourquoi cette question ? Chercherais-tu une petite amie ? »

« Non ! » Pippin rougit. Tout le monde se mit à rire de lui. « Je me demandais juste si elle l'avais déjà été, et si c'était une histoire intéressante! » dit Pippin en essayant de se défendre.

« C'est dommage, Pippin, parce que je ne suis intéressée par personne pour le moment. Mais tu es un hobbit si mignon que je pourrais t'envisager!» le taquina-t-elle.

Pippin rit. « Désolé, Lothril, mais la vérité, c'est que tu es trop haute pour moi! Je veux une petite femme agréable et ne pas devoir monter sur une chaise pour l'embrasser.»

« Je pourrais toujours me pencher jusqu'à ton niveau!» argumenta-t-elle pour rire.

« Désolé, mais non. J'ai promis à ma mère avant de partir que je n'envisagerais jamais d'être avec une femme de plus de soixante centimètres que moi.» répondit-il avec humour.

« Oh, je comprend.» dit-elle avec tristesse feinte, posant dramatiquement le dos de sa main sur son front. Tout les autres étaient en train de mourir de rire. La seule pensée que cette jeune elfe soit mariée avec le petit hobbit était déjà assez comique, sans compter ses plaidoiries pour que celui-ci l'accepte.

« Êtes-vous sur, maitre hobbit ? Je pense que vous formeriez un très beau couple.» ajouta Boromir.

« Oui, Pippin, les elfes ne se jettent pas souvent sur les semi-hommes. J'y réfléchirais sérieusement si j'étais vous. » ajouta Aragorn avec tout le sérieux qu'il put y mettre.

« Et bien, si Pippin n'en veut pas, moi je la veux bien!» plaisanta Frodon.

« Désolé Frodon, mais Pippin était le seul hobbit que j'aurais pu aimer.» dit-elle le plus dramatiquement possible. Elle battit des cils et essuya une larme imaginaire. Elle n'en pouvait plus ; elle éclata de rire. Elle avait un rire si étrange que tout le monde la regarda, puis recommença à rire plus fort.

* * *

Quand la Communauté attint les frontières de Houssaye, tout le monde commença à parler de la route à suivre. Lothril, elle, gardait le silence. Elle savait ce qui les attendait sur la route, et elle détestait ce qui serait inévitable.

Le jours suivant, ils continuèrent à avancer et Aragorn semblait inquiet. Il savait que les oiseaux auraient du chanter dans ces environs, mais tout était silencieux. Lothril savait pourquoi, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de leur dire « Nous devons faire attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit.». Legolas la regarda. Elle avait l'air découragée et sombre, et plus que les autres. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas une ou deux fois, mais elle se borna à lui répondre qu'il verrait bien assez tôt. Ça n'aida pas à remonter le moral de la Communauté.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin au stade où ils devaient décider de la route à prendre : la passe de Caradhras ou les mines de la Moria. Pendant qu'Aragorn et Gandalf débattaient, la Communauté était assise par terre. Tout-à-coup Gandalf se tourna vers Lothril et lui demanda « Qu'en penses-tu, Lothril?»

Elle connaissait les résultats des deux choix. _Zut! Que dire? _Un air hésitant sur le visage, et répondit doucement.

« Les deux routes terminent mal. Je ne peux vous dire laquelle choisir. »

Pippin l'entendit, se tourna vers Merry et lui dit « ça fait sinistre. »

La Communauté entière se posait à présent la même question : « Que va-t-il advenir de nous?». Lothril, elle, le savait. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir de tristesse.

Si seulement ils savaient… Si seulement elle pouvait leur dire! Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Legolas et Gandalf étaient ceux qui comprenaient le mieux son dilemme.

« Pardonne-moi, Lothril.» demanda le vieux magicien. « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et je n'aurais pas dû te demander.»

« Tu est pardonné.» répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Il fit demi-tour et partit. Une larme argentée coula le long de son visage et s'écrasa sur son genou. Personne le la vit sauf Legolas, et personne sauf elle ne savait encore pourquoi elle était tombée.

Legolas s'assit près d'elle et passa son bras autours de ses épaules. Elle s'appuya contre lui et dit doucement « C'est dur.» et fixa un point droit devant elle sans le voir.

Il fut décidé de prendre la passa de Caradhras, comme dans le livre. La tempête s'abattit sur eux et au lieu d'attendre que les hobbit soient à moitié en train de mourir congelés, elle dit à Gandalf qu'ils ne pourraient aller plus loin, donc ils firent demi-tour plus vite. Après que Legolas a trouvé un moyen de sortir de la tempête, et qu'Aragorn et Boromir creusent à travers la neige, Lothril resta derrière pour surveiller le matériel et les hobbits pendant que Legolas aidait à porter des choses. Une fois hors de la tempête, Lothril leur expliqua comment ça se passait dans le livre et dit « Souvenez-vous, si quelqu'un met ces évènements par écrit, je n'étais pas là à attendre, c'était Legolas. »

Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle dirait quelque chose de ce genre.

Une fois en bas de la montagne, ce soir-là, au crépuscule, la Communauté devait décider si elle irait à travers la Moria ou pas. Quand ce fut au tour de Lothril de voter, tout ce qu'elle dit fut « Je suivrais Gandalf, peu importe la fin.»

Frodon commenta la façon dont le vent hurlait, et Lothril se souvint brusquement des wargs. Ils montèrent au sommet d'une petite colline et montèrent le camp. Ils attendirent la venue des wargs. Ceux-ci arrivèrent et tout se passa comme dans le livre, sauf le fait que Lothril en tua quelques-uns elle-même. Le lendemain matin, Legolas et Lothril partirent récupérer leurs flèches et les retrouvèrent toutes intactes sur le sommet de la colline, sur une dont il ne restait que la pointe.

Ils partirent pour les mines de la Moria. Gimli était heureux d'aller sous une montagne, tandis que Legolas détestait cette idée. Lothril n'était pas vraiment enchantée non-plus, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de la porte Ouest, Gandalf mentionna l'amitié qui existait autrefois entre les Nains et les Elfes. Gimli et Legolas commencèrent à dire que ce n'était pas la faute de leur race si cette amitié n'était plus. Gandalf leur aurait dit de se taire si Lothril n'était pas intervenue avant en disant « C'était la faute de vos deux races. Maintenant, vous pourriez au moins être amicaux l'un envers l'autre!». Legolas la regarda avec une expression un peu blessée. Comment osait-elle dire ça! Elle devait avoir du sang Nain! Nah…

« Merci, Lothril.» dit Gandalf. « Maintenant aidez-moi à trouver les portes. La nuit tombe et je ne souhaite pas rester ici dans le noir.»

Comme vous le savez, ils trouvèrent les portes. Gandalf libéra Bill le poney, puis commença à chercher le mot de passe.

Lothril savait ce qu'il allait se passer avec le Gardien et décida que la Communauté pouvait s'en passer. Quand Gandalf était à cours d'idées pour le mot de passe, elle décida d'accélérer les choses en chuchotant à Gandalf « C'est tellement simple que c'en est absurde, Gandalf; vous réfléchissez trop.» Gandalf la regarda, confus, puis un grand sourire sur le visage. Il dit _mellon_ et la porte s'ouvrit. Gandalf dit ce qu'il disait dans le livre, et la Communauté passa la porte, avant que le monstre marin ne puisse les attraper.

« Mithrandir, Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous refermions les portes derrière nous.» dit-elle rapidement.

« Très bien.» répondit Gandalf, et il ferma les portes. Ils entendirent juste après des bruits horribles à l'extérieur. Tout le monde, dans le noir, se tourna vers Lothril, qui savait qu'ils étaient tous en train de la regarder et elle dit donc « Voilà pourquoi on ferme la porte derrière soi.»

Gandalf 'alluma' son bâton et ils avancèrent. Ils continuèrent à marcher inlassablement dans la pénombre. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit au moment où le chemin se séparait en trois directions. Lothril ne se souciait pas encore de ce qui les attendait dans l'obscurité, mais Legolas si.

« Lothril, Il y a quelque chose de maléfique qui vit ici.» dit-il en elfique.

« IL y a des choses malfaisantes ici.» répondit-elle « Mais ne t'en préoccupe pas cette nuit. Rien de mauvais ne vas nous arriver. Du moins pas encore.»

Pendant ce temps là, Pippin passait trop de temps devant le puits ouvert pour son propre bien. Tout-à-coup, ils entendirent tous un plouf. Pippin confessa qu'il avait lâché une pierre dedans, et le lourd _tom-tap, tom-tap_ se fit entendre. Lothril ferma les yeux. Pauvre Mithrandir!

Pippin leva les yeux vers Lothril et chuchota « Que va-t-il se passer?»

Lothril soupira tristement et dit « Une chose terrible, puis une très bonne chose.» Elle s'arrêta avant d'ajouter « Et bien, Pippin, à la fin ta bêtise dans cette affaire aura des conséquences. Ne refais plus jamais quoi que ce soit de ce genre!» Pippin pris cette dernière partie à cœur.

Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Elle était juste couchée sur le sol, attendant le matin. Qui que soit celui qui était à côté d'elle, il n'était pas réveillé et respirait lourdement. C'était Gimli. Elle regarda son visage et devina de quoi il rêvait. Elle fit un petit sourire puis recommença à fixer le plafond. Le lendemain ils continuèrent à marcher, et ils passèrent la nuit suivante dans le grand hall. Comme le disait le livre, Gimli commença à chanter des chansons sur la Moria.

Quand Gandalf expliqua à Sam que la richesse de la Moria venait du _mithril_ et que Bilbo possédait une cotte de mailles faite de _mithril, _elle regarda Frodon, qui touchait sa cotte de maille sous sa tunique, et lui sourit.

Le matin suivant ils trouvèrent la tombe de Balin. Lothril regarda les runes au dessus de la tombe et découvrit qu'elle pouvait les lire, même si elle ne comprenait pas tout. Gimli avait utilisé des mots en langage Nain et elle les avait retenus. Elle avait aussi lu et retenu les gravures sur les murs. C'était très curieux pour elle. Comme elle s'en rendrait compte plus tard, elle avait changé pendant ses premiers mois en Terre du Milieu, et par quelque étrange bénédiction des Valar, elle apprenait très rapidement les langues. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et elle n'était pas la seule, mais c'était comme ça.

Gandalf trouva le livre. Pendant qu'il lisait, Lothril regarda par-dessus son épaule et réussit à comprendre une partie du contenu. Ils entendirent soudainement un bruit derrière la porte.

Ils se préparèrent pour l'attaque. Il s'en suivit une courte bataille, et après en avoir tué treize, ils coururent pour sauver leur peau, comme le disait le livre. Ils avancèrent dans les ténèbres, et Lothril pensait sans arrêt à ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle détestait ce savoir! Bien sûr, elle savait que le magicien irait bien à la fin, mais la douleur que tous auraient pendant ce temps…

Ils arrivèrent au pont de Khazad-dûm, et il y avait des flammes et de la fumée partout. Lothril entendit Legolas crier « Ai! Ai! Un Balrog! Un Balrog!"

Lothril tressaillit. Elle savait que la fin de Gandalf était proche. Celui-ci leur ordonna de traverser le pont, et tous obéirent sauf Aragorn et Boromir. Quand elle avait lu cette partie, elle s'était toujours demandé ce qui pouvait bien leur passer par la tête de rester en arrière pour affronter un ennemi qui était tellement plus puissant qu'eux. Maintenant elle le savait! Maintenant qu'elle connaissait Gandalf, elle comprenait et aurait fait demi-tour aussi si Legolas ne l'avait pas agrippée par le bras pour la retenir. Elle savait qu'il voulait faire demi-tour autant qu'elle, mais si les trois autres mouraient, il faudrait conduire le reste de la Communauté, et ils étaient tous deux les meilleurs candidats. Lothril savait ce qui allait se passer, mais elle voulait aider! Ce dilemme la tiraillait de l'intérieur.

Elle regarda, impuissante, Gandalf crier « Fuyez, pauvres fous!» et tomber dans les abysses.

Elle chuchota doucement « Namarië Mithrandir! A notre prochaine rencontre!»

Aragorn prit la situation en charge et tout le monde sortit des mines, Aragorn tuant un capitaine orc sur le chemin de la sortie. Une fois hors de distance de tir des mines, tout le monde pleura Gandalf, même Lothril, qui savait pourtant ce qui allait se passer. Pippin, qui se trouvait près d'elle, se tourna vers elle et sanglota « Est-ce que c'était de ma faute?»

Lothril le pris dans ses bras et dit en pleurant « Ne crois pas que tu es le seul à devoir te faire des reproches! Seules de bonnes choses pourront désormais découler de cela.» Tous ceux qui entendirent ses mots étaient étonnés, mais ils étaient trop tristes pour s'appesantir dessus. Même si Pippin ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, ça le fit se sentir un peu mieux, et espérer.

_Note de l'auteur : S'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de reviewer. Je sais que ce chapitre était ennuyeux, mais je devais terminer la Moria…_

_Note de la traductrice : encore désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps. Comme l'a dit l'auteur, n'oubliez pas de reviewer!_


End file.
